Love Finds No Gender!
by AshleyKimaruVriskaFanGirl
Summary: There's a lot to get used too in High School, pressure, popularity, homophobia. A group of friends will learn that it pays to be gay. Are they going to face the fear or let it eat them away. Rated M for blood, mild cursing, suggestive themes and death. School sucks wait a bit longer my fans other works in the progress :3
1. Chapter 1: To Protest or Not to Protest!

**Love Find No Gender!**

**Me: So this is a story for my play cousin Adam.**

**Luna: Is he the one that you keep talking about doing stupid things to get yourself in serious trouble?**

**Me: That's the one! I love him.**

**Adam: Thanks Ashley I love you too little cuz!**

**Me: Anything for my cousin that help me find my way.**

**Adam/Luna: Ashley doesn't own anything!**

**Me: I always got help with a friend so most of the story is his so give some credit to Salem. **

**Chapter 1: To Protest or Not To Protest That Is The Question?**

There was a crowd of people in front of the school protesting about letting the gays, lesbians and bisexual in there school two we really know well. A group of friends that are in the Gay Community walked up to the doors of West Shinjuku High people yelling and calling them names like "Faggot go home!" "You don't belong here!" "Take your ass back to Hell where you belong!" they didn't bother them but it does leave a scar on you over time. Being gay bashed everyday, everywhere the only safe place for you is in your house where everyone knows what you are not having a care in the world as long as _you're_ happy. The group of friends walked through the mod when one of the people grabbed the shirt collar of one of the girls.

"Why the hell are you here faggot! Go to Hell where you belong!" Kylee yelled

"Not a chance. Nah you miss me too much. Why do you care what I am?" Ashley asked walking with her friends to get into the school. Her cousin Adam Sato was in front leading his group through the homophobics. Trying not to get gay bash like every morning it only gets worst the first person they jump is different everyday. This time they started to jump Luna Takahashi, Ashley's girlfriend. That didn't make Ashley too happy neither to Adam, Jade, Rika and Death, Adam's boyfriend.

"Agh!"

"Luna!"

"*chock* Lemme go!"

"You're a sin not a chance!" Tony said tightening his grip around Luna's neck you can hear the bones crack.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!"

"Luna, let her go!"

"Stay outta this, Kimaru!"

"Never that's my girlfriend! Chidori!"

"Ow son of a bitch!" Tony yelled dropping Luna. Ashley picked up Luna running into the school hoping that no one else would jump them. It's hard to learn at a school that doesn't accept you. Always watching your back always protecting eachother when they go to and from school. They all eat at a lunch table together since everyone else doesn't. There is gay/straight alliance club the only people that sit at the "gay table" that doesn't give a fuck what you are knowing that you're still human in everyway.

"That was worst then yesterday!" Jade said locking hands with Ember.

"I know, I know but we have to get use to these people thinking we're freaks of nature. There's no way they're going to stop." Adam said he's the leader of the group he protects everyone that's apart of the Gay Community. Adam and Ashley are both the ones to help or save someone…Jade too. Everyone watches eachother's backs since on one will.

"This sucks!" all head turned to very red, pissed off Ashley.

"This is our high school year we're supposed to be having fun! Going to prom, getting on the honor roll, making new friends! Not always watching eachother's backs from getting jumped having to save eachother whenever we're going to lunch! Going home! It's not supposed to be this way!" everyone looked down in sadness seeing that Ashley's right but what can they do, this is a _Christian_ school the best school their parents got to send them too they can't stop the way they feel about them, they _really _can't skip school. Just then five of the straight friends came over they're from somewhere in America.

"Hey guys we're sorry you can have fun like everyone else here." Sam said looking at the angry mod still outside.

"Yea it totally sucks. But hey we don't hate you right?" Michael said

"Thanks guys."

"Hey if you want you can have lunch in the club house!" Mandy said

"I think that's…yea sure we'll do that!" Adam said

"I think you guys are pretty cool." William and Jenny said

"How?"

"You guys aren't "normal"."

"That makes us feel a lot better."

"Let me finish. Being normal is overrated no ones prefect other then Jesus Christ." Jenny and William said

"Thanks guys."

"Anything for you guys!"

They all went to class _still _watching eachother's backs from getting bashed. Adam is always late to class because he always makes sure that no one in the family gets hurt…yea he sees everyone as his family I mean family watches eachother's back too. Adam doesn't care if his late to class…_most_ of his teachers understand that he doesn't want to see his cousin get hurt or anyone else that he loves. Hey just cuz you're Emo doesn't mean you can't have emotions.

"Make sure you watch eachother's backs, kay."

"Yes!"

"We gotta get to class." Death said he rarely speaks he's like the silence Goth/Emo he says few words since everyone's knows him better then anyone else in the school they can read his expression he's kinda the Mori-senpai of the group.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked

"Anger management…I've been cutting myself again…no worries."

"Adam, you're my cousin you're the only family I have left after what happened to my parents."

"Ash…its okay I'll be back here to get all of you so if I'm here by then meet me in the boys' restroom."

No on ever goes to the boys' restroom_ or_ the girls' restroom seeing the fact that they think if the gay comes in they'll get raped so everyone goes before they come to school its offensive to them there was an incident that had a fight between the gays and the straights it was just _horrible_. They didn't hold _anything_ back they even stripped them naked beaten them to death, it was the worst day in the schools _history_. It was a gloomy day the "Gay group" as everyone calls them were minding their own business when Kylee, Tony and couple other people came over to their table, Adam was sitting on top of the table with his skateboard everyone was holding their lovers hand thinking it'd wouldn't matter but they were _dead wrong_.

"Ha-ha-ha…that was funny as hell!" Ashley said when Jade was talking about the party they had before being transient to this school.

"You got the most shots! I won the paint ball war!" Jade said kissing Ember when all hell broke loose.

"Off my property homo!"

"Uhh well…" Ashley said getting off the table with Adam getting into Kylee and Tony's face.

"I don't see your names on it or a law saying that we can't sit here…" the cousin said in sync…just for the hell of it they both kissed Kylee and Tony on the lips everyone at their table was laughing so hard…it was funny to see the look on their faces.

"You really need kissing lesson that was pitiful!" the A Team said that what all their friends call them Adam and Ashley the A Team and the Cousins.

"Ew…you are going to get you homo!"

"Ow!"

"Hey you don't have to go hitting a girl like that!" Death said holding his boyfriend's cousin. But they didn't stop them for beating them all over.

"Whatever!" Tony said he grabbed Death by the arm nailing him into the ground throwing him onto the ground and the walls kicking and punching him. Death's face was bloody and he had a black eye but he never fought back.

"Stand up and fight me you, homo!"

"There's no reason to fight." Death said getting up wiping the blood off his lip.

"You're going to regret saying that!" then out of nowhere the whole cafeteria started to jump the little group…one of the football jocks beat the hell outta Jade his friends did the same to Ashley, Luna, Rika, Ember, Rena and Adam they started to strip them naked beating them up with bats…it felt like the Civil Rights Movement, that the only way you can put it being beaten to death with bats and chairs these people weren't Christian if they were they would noted that Jesus said to love everyone…but did they read it no…it's just cuz Kylee and Tony are the top Christians in the school so if you didn't do what they did they take it that you're one of them us they say it.

"AGGGGHHH!"

"AGH why, why can't you see that we are equal?" Death said

"When Hell frizzes over!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" that when it started to rain…._ice_ it was Orochimaru and everyone else of the Sound even Tayuya.

"Leave."

"Or what you going to sit on my pops?"

"Summoning Jutsu: Lord Manda!"

"Whoa let's get the hell outta here."

That's when everyone started become friends with eachother they realized that no one will understand them not now not ever…well in till graduation. Ashley has a symbol on her forehead that Gaara has it's still there even though she's dating Luna and has all the friends she needs. Jade still doesn't trust anyone but her crew…Adam become more and more Emo…Death fights when he gets gay bashed…Ember doesn't trust anyone either…Luna is terrified of going to school…Rika and Rena…rarely talk too.

* * *

><p>Adam Sato walked into the school's boy's restroom.<p>

"Homo alert!" yelled one of the school's football players. Him and three other football players ran out of the bathroom punching Adam on their way out.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and put it up to his wrist, about to cut himself.

Suddenly, Salem Williamson walked into the bathroom.

Adam turned, noticed, him, and put the knife back into his pocket. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I have to piss," replied Salem.

"You mean you don't hate me? You aren't scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"The fact that there is a gay guy in the bathroom."

"So?" said Salem as he walked up to a urinal.

"All of the straight guys leave the bathroom when I come in. They all think that I'm going to rape them or something."

Salem zipped his pants, walked away from the urinal, walked up to the sink, and started washing his hands. "Well, I'm from Germany," he said, "There, and in all of Europe we are more open with gay people."

"Really?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, you should go there some time."

"I don't think so. It's really pricy to fly there."

"Well, maybe I take you there."

"But," said Adam, "We're not even friends."

"We are now." Salem held his muscular hand out to Adam, "Salem Williamson, I'm from Germany."

Adam gave Salem his hand to shake. "Adam Sato," he said, "I'm from... here."

"The bathroom?" Salem asked as he smiled at Adam.

Adam laughed and looked into Salem's eyes. They were still holding hands. Salem let go. They heard the bell ring.

"I got to get to class," said Salem.

"Wait!" Adam grabbed Salem's hand.

"What?"

"Walk me?"

"Um... sure."

"Well, maybe I take you there."

"But," said Adam, "We're not even friends."

"We are now." Salem held his muscular hand out to Adam, "Salem Williamson, I'm from Germany."

Adam gave Salem his hand to shake. "Adam Sato," he said, "I'm from... here."

"The bathroom?" Salem asked as he smiled at Adam.

Adam laughed and looked into Salem's eyes. They were still holding hands. Salem let go. They heard the bell ring.

"I got to get to class," said Salem.

"Wait!" Adam grabbed Salem's hand.

"What?"

"Walk me?"

"Um... sure."

They walked out of the bathroom. "So, what's your next class?" asked Adam.

"Japanese," replied Salem.

"Same."

"Cool, it's a good thing that there's somebody _else_ in my classes other than my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" asked Adam.

"Tara Williamson, do you know her?"

"Yeah. Um, what part of Germany are you from?"

"Münich."

They both stopped at the door to the Japanese classroom. Salem walked in. "Aren't you coming in?" he asked.

"Actually," Adam said, "My next class is history."

Salem laughed, "Then way did you come here."

Adam smiled, "So that I could spend time with you."

"Aww, how sweet!" Salem said sarcastically. "Good bye."

"Wait."

"What is it, Adam?"

"Can I get your phone number?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Adam walked out of his seventh hour history class. He felt his BlackBerry Torch vibrate. He saw that he got a new text message from Salem.<p>

**Salem: I'm having a pool party my uncle's house after school. Wanna come?**

**Adam: Sure.**

**Salem: Meet me the school parking lot I'll drive u 2 my uncle's house.**

Adam put his BlackBerry back into his pocket.

"Hey, beautiful!" said someone behind him.

Adam turned around and saw Death. "Hey, you."

"Um," said Death, "we're gonna go to The Other Team for some drinks and trademarks." The Other Team was the city's local gay bar.

"I'll meet you there, I have to go to my locker."

"Okay," Death said seductively as he leaned into kiss Adam's lips. Their lips lightly touched. "See you soon."

"Alright," replied Adam.

* * *

><p>Salem parked his yellow Hummer in his uncle's driveway. Adam and Salem walked out of the car.<p>

"This is your house?" asked Adam as he stared at the mansion.

"It's not _my _house. My real home back in Münich is four floors smaller," replied Salem.

"How many floors does this house have, then?"

"Six."

"Wow!" Adam said in shock, "How did you get to live in a house of bricks like this?"

Salem laughed, "My uncle, Tara's dad, is the American ambassador to Japan."

"Cool."

Salem walked Adam up to his bedroom.

"You can wear one of my swimsuits," said Salem.

"Okay," agreed Adam.

After the boys changed their clothes they walked to the mansion's outdoor pool.

"So, where's the party?" asked Adam.

"It's right here."

"What?"

"A party of two."

Adam laughed, "That's cute."

Salem blushed.

"I have a question to ask," he said.

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"If you could be any food what food what kind of food would you be?"

Adam snickered, "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No."

"I don't know. What kind of food would _you_ be Mr. Question Asker?" said Adam.

"I would be... a carrot."

Adam giggled, "Why a carrot?"

"I don't know why. Probably because it's my favorite snack food."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm a vegan, by the way."

"I didn't know. What made you want to be a vegan?" asked Adam.

"To be healthy," said Salem, "Anyway, what kind of food would you be?"

"I would be..." said Adam, "A strawberry. Cool, unique, _sexy_. Just like me."

Salem laughed, "I guess that the strawberry is the sexist fruit."

"Yeah."

"Well, are you gonna swim or sit here all day?" Salem asked as he ripped his shirt off and jumped into the crystal-blue pool.

Adam took off his long-sleeve t-shirt and follow Salem into the pool.

When both of the boys reached the surface of the ten-feet deep pool. Salem saw the cuts around Adam's wrist.

"Whoa, dude!"

"What is it?" asked Adam.

"You're... wrist," said Salem.

"Oh."

"I hit my hand on the bathroom sink."

"Did you do on purpose?" asked Salem. "Look, I know that you're Emo, but if you cut yourself, you can tell me the truth."

"Yeah, I did. I haven't cut myself this whole day. I've been getting help from the school consular."

"That's good," said Salem, "And since we're being truthful, I lied to you."

"About what?" Adam asked.

"About why I became a vegan."

"Then tell me the truth."

"I didn't always have this body."

Adam looked at Salem's muscular sixpack for a few seconds. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well," Salem said, "I used to be bulimic."

"What? How could you do that? Why did you do it?"

"And you called me Mr. Question Asker,"

"Just tell me why?" asked Adam.

"My dad died when I was twelve."

"I, I'm so sorry."

"He died from diabetes," explained Salem, "The summer after seventh grade I was so upset that I greave his death my overeating. And then in eighth grade all of my friends from seventh ditched me."

"Why did they do that to you?" asked Adam.

"I didn't know. So asked them one day. And they said that I was too fat to hang out with them. So, for the first semester of that year I vomited, and wore baggy clothes so that no one would notice my transformation. And after I was healthy-looking. I decided to starve myself, but I couldn't give up food. So, I chose to eat healthy, vegan food. And now I'm healthy."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Adam, "You've been through too much."

Adam felt so bad for him. He wanted to kiss him so that Salem would feel better. But what if it would make Salem act like all of the other football players, homophobic.

Adam leaned to kiss Salem. As Adam leaned forward Salem just stayed there. Their lips came close to touching.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Adam, "You've been through too much."

Adam felt so bad for him. He wanted to kiss him so that Salem would feel better. But what if it would make Salem act like all of the other football players, homophobic.

Adam leaned to kiss Salem. As Adam leaned forward Salem just stayed there. Their lips came close to touching.

"Hey, Adam!" said a voice behind them. They both turned around and saw Salem's cousin, Tara Williamson.

"Hi, Tara," Adam said.

"I see you met my cousin," said Tara.

"We met today," he replied.

"Did you come here, instead?" she asked, "We were waiting for you at the bar."

"Why did you even come here when you could of gone to a bar?" asked Salem.

"I made plans with you first," Adam replied as he smiled at Salem.

* * *

><p>The Next Day at School<p>

"Drop dead, dyke!" yelled one of the school's homophobic kids as Jade, Ember, and Adam were walking into the school's cafeteria. They were meeting Ashley and Luna and Death at the school's coffee kiosk, Steam.

"You don't know me!" Jade yelled at the homophobic boy, "I have foursomes!" Jade grabbed the boy's leg and flipped him to were he landed on the cold, concrete floor.

"That's my girl!" said Ember kissing Jade's check.

"That's our girl!" Adam said kissing Jade's other check.

They walked into to the cafeteria and saw Ashley, Luna, and Death sitting at their table. Ashley and Luna were drinking caramel lattes, and Death drinking a black coffee. Jade and Ember sat next to Ashley and Luna, and Adam sat next to Death.

"Adam, you missed a great time!" said Luna.

"Oh, I did?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "Your cousin made out with four girls in their twenties!"

"So?"

"She kissed all of them at the same time."

"I couldn't help it!" said Ashley, "They were hot and I drank too much Absolute vodka!"

"Well," Adam said, "Looks like some had a fivesome at the club."

"We were just kissing. It's not like we were having sex."

"I was just messing with you."

"I know!"

Then walked up Tara and her girlfriend, Roxy. They both sat down next to Adam and Death.

"Hey, Tara! Hey, Roxy!" said Ember, "We were just talking about all of the fun that Adam missed yesterday."

"I don't think he was missing any fun yesterday," replied Tara.

"What?" everyone said.

"Adam was having fun in the pool with my cousin," Tara replied.

"You have a cousin?" Ashley asked.

"Didn't I tell you guys?"

"Obviously not," said Jade.

"Wait," spoke Death, "Who is your cousin?"

"He's right over there," Tara replied pointing at Salem walking through the entrance.

"Hey, Adam," said Salem as we walked passed their table, smiling at Adam.

"Hey, Salem!" Adam replied smiling back at him.

"Whoa!" Jade said, "Wait! Mr. Quarterback is _your_ cousin?"

"Yeah," Tara said calmly.

"Who's, who's cousin?" asked Jenny as she grabbed a seat, she was the only straight friend they had.

"Salem," said Ashley.

"Mr. QB?"

"Yes."

"Okay... So, who's his cousin?"

"Mine," said Tara.

"Really?" Jenny asked, "I had no idea!"

"We both have the same last name."

"True," Roxy said staring at her girlfriend.

"Speaking of Salem," Jenny spoke, "The squad wants us to right a cheer about him for the big homecoming game coming up. Bye." Jenny got up from her seat and rushed over to the table with all of the school's cheerleaders.

"After school today," said Jade, "does anyone want to go to the mall with me and my perfect, girlfriend! We're goign shopping for homcoming dresses."

"Sure, we'll be there," everyone said.

* * *

><p>Salem Williamson sat in the back row in biology class as the teacher, Mr. Girg, was talking about the human digestive system. Suddenly he felt his iPhone vibrate. He hid it under his desk as he replied to the text message he just got.<p>

**Adam: Geometry class is so BORING! **

**Salem: Bio is even worse.**

**Adam: least ur not learning th diameter of a triangle!**

**Salem: least ur not learning about th human bladder!**

**Adam: Kk, u win! Ur class is worse!**

**Salem: LOL! **

**Adam: least it's 6th period and th day is almost done!**

**Salem: **

**Adam: Hey! A bunch of my friends and I r going 2 th Galleria. U wanna come?**

**Salem: Meet me th Disney Store?**

**Adam: Yeah.  
>Salem: I can't w8 2 c u!<strong>

**Adam: Me either!**

* * *

><p>After School<p>

"Hey!" said a voice behind Salem as he was in the Tokyo Galleria's Disney Store. He turned around and saw Adam Sato, his best friend.

"Hey," Salem responded as he smiled at Adam.

"Do you wanna go to the food court?" Adam asked. "My other friends are there."

"Yeah," Salem said, "I'd go anywhere with you."

They entered the food court. Jade and Ember sharing a pizza, Ashley and Luna were eating Chick-Fil-A sandwiches, Tara and Roxy were eating fish sandwiches from McDonalds, and Death was eating orange chicken from Panda Express. Adam sat down next to Death and saved a seat for Salem next to him and Tara. Salem sat down.

"Uh, Salem," said Adam, "this is Ashley, my cousin, Luna, Jade, Ember, Death, Roxy, and you know your cousin, Tara."

"Nice to meet you," Salem said, "I'm gonna go get some vegetarian sushi,"

"Okay," Adam said.

Salem got up.

"Vegetarian?" Ashley asked Adam.

"He's a vegan," he replied.

Salem came walking back with package of sixty vegetarian California sushi rolls.

"Hungry?" Jade asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "I slept in and missed breakfast." Salem looked at Jade, "Aren't you in my bio class?"

"You don't know me!" Jade spoke, "I have foursomes!"

"Good for you." said Salem.

Jade laughed.

Everyone else finished eating their food, but Salem was still eating his sushi. He was eating three rolls at a time.

"Whoa!" said Adam, "Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah," Salem said with his mouth full of sushi, "I'm just super hungry!"<p>

After Salem finished eating in only seven minutes Ashley said, "We're gonna go to Game Stop."

"Okay," Salem said, "I'll meet you guys there. I'm gonna go to Borders really quick."

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Um... I heard that they had a German/Japanese dictionary there."

"Okay,"

They parted ways. And in about in about three minutes Salem walked into the doors of Game Stop. He walked over to the group, who were looking at the new games secretion.

"Oh my God!" said Jade, "It's the new Final Fantasy XII-2 game! I wish I could get it."

"Why don't you?" Salem asked.

"Because I'm not related to the American ambassador to Japan, that's why!"

"You don't have to be..." Salem said with an evil smile on his face.

Salem looked around to make sure no one else was around. Then he grabbed the game and stuck it into Jade's black purse. "Now it's all yours!" Salem said. (A/N shoplifting! XD)

"Are you insane!" said Adam, "We could get in a lot of trouble for this!"

"Don't be such wuss!" Salem replied.

"Yeah," said Jade, "I want the game without the payment!"

"Well, how are we gonna leave the store, genius?" Adam asked, "There's sensors in the front!"

"We go through the back, duh," Salem said as he pointed to the back door that said EMPLOYEES ONLY.

"But," Jade spoke, "We don't work here."

"Nobody else will know that!" Salem replied, "C'mon, let's do it! Jade will go through the back while the rest of us go through the front. Watch and learn!"

Another football player from their school was in the store, he was walking out of the store with a bag of stuff that he actually bought. Salem grabbed a Nintendo DS stylus replacement and quickly threw it into the jock's bag. The football player walked out and the alarms went off.

Ashley's mouth dropped.

"Do it now, Jade!" Salem said as all of the other employees were at the front of the store talking to the football player.

They rushed out of the store and waited for Jade to came out from the back.

"Um," said Adam, "Guys, where's Salem."

"Here, I am!" he said behind them. He was standing next to Jade.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Tara.

"Chillax, cuz! We went to the back and got some more stuff!"

"Such as..." said Ashley.

"Like a Nintendo 3DS!" said Jade.

"Holy shit!" said Death.

"I know right!" said Salem, "And the best part is, we got enough for all of us to have one!"

"Sweet!" Ashley said, "I like you!"

"What about me?" asked Luna.

"Luna, I don't like you. I _love _you!"

* * *

><p>The Next Day at School<p>

Ashley Kimaru, Adam Sato, and the rest of the gay group walked into the main entrance of school.

"Adam," his cousin said, "Does your friend always act like that?"

Adam spoke, "Not really. He's usually pretty calm and mellow."

"Speaking of the Devil," said Ember as they walked into the front doors and saw Salem in the hallway.

Jenny walked up to Salem. "Hey, Salem!"

"Hi, Jenny," he replied.

"The squad was wanting to write a cheer about you for the homecoming game."

Salem's eyes saw Adam.

"So," spoke Jenny, "I was wondering..."

Salem suddenly leaned in and kissed Jenny, and she pushed away. "You can do a lot more with me than write a cheer in my dedication," he said.

"Salem..."

"What is it, Jenny? Don't you want me?" He unzipped his hoodie, not to revel a t-shirt, but to reveal his naked chest and abs.

Jenny stared at his muscles as he put his arms around her. She kissed him and said, "Meet you at the dance tonight?"

"Yes, you will!" Salem said zipping his hoodie back up. The two of them walked down the hall.

The gay group stood there still in shock. "Did that just happen?" asked Ashley.

"Yep," Jade said.

"Good," Ashley replied, "Because for a moment I thought that I was watching porn."

"Ashley!" Luna said.  
>"I still love you, Luna-chan, but a chick got to admit it! That was hot! It's a good thing I got it on video!" she said as she held up her T-Mobile Sidekick.<p>

"Why?" asked Ember, "So that you can watch it and get horny?"

"No! Of course not! So that I can Tweet it!"

"Then I _need _to follow you!" said Jade joking.

"Jade-chan!"

"You know I'm joking, Ember-chan. But then again, you don't know me! I have foursomes!"

* * *

><p>Instead sitting her living room watching Sailor Moon on Friday night like she does every week, Ashley Kimaru was in her bedroom with her girlfriend, Luna, and her cousin, Adam waiting for the limo that Tara and Salem Williamson rented for homecoming.<p>

"Ashley," said Adam, "I think I might know what's wrong with Salem."

"Okay," she replied, "So, what is it."

"Look at this," he said as he showed his cousin his BlackBerry a Wikipedia page up about eating disorders.

He read, "It says here that taking great intakes of food then leaving, acting or becoming more promiscuous, and shoplifting are all signs of bulimia."

Ashley laughed, "Are you serious? Why would Salem be bulimic? Have you seen his body?"

"Well..." Adam spoke.

"Hey!" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Tara. "The limo's ready," she said.

Ashley, Luna, and Adam entered the limo. Death, Jade, Ember, and Roxy were all in the limo. "Where's Salem?" Adam asked.

"He's already at the school," spoke Tara, "for the homecoming game."

* * *

><p>They all took their seats in the bleachers as the homecoming football game began.<p>

After five minutes into the game the ball was passed to Salem, who started runing to make a touch down. He ran passed the inzone, made a touch down, and fell down.

Everyone thought that it was just some kind of joke, and that Salem would get up. But after half a minute he was still there.

"Call 911!" said Adam.

"Why?" asked Tara.

Adam looked at Ashley, "You remember that stuff I was talking to you about earlier?"

"You mean..." said Luna.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Wait," said Ember, "What the hell is going on?"

"C'mon!" said Jade, "We wanna know, too."

"What is it?" asked Roxy.

"Yeah," spoke Death, "Adam, what's going on?"

"Look," Adam said, "We'll tell you later! Just call 911, _please_!"

"I'm on it!" said Ashley as she dialed the number on her Sidekick, as if she was really holding a life in the palm of her hand.

**Ashley: Hello! This chapter isn't over yet! I know thinking, "**_**Ashley, this is NO time for commentary!" **_**But believe this is pretty big news! If you wanna learn more about this FanFiction, previous ones, and ones on the way. Then please, follow me on Twitter AshleyKimaru! Enjoy the next Chapter, "My Best Friends' Hot!"**


	2. The Promo for Chapter 2!

**The Promo **

This chapter is based off of the song, "My Best Friend's Hot" by the Dollyrots

Adam Sato found himself on the bleachers of his school's bleachers for the homecoming game, he came here with his friends. Except he was the only one in the bleachers, and the football field was empty, as if he was here all alone. But there was something that told him that he wasn't the only one there.

"Hello, Adam," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Salem Williamson. Not long ago he saw Salem pass out on the football field during the homecoming game. But he was right in front of him, very awake, and in his clothes from earlier today, not his football uniform.

"Salem? What are you doing here?" asked Adam

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I thought you died! Are you okay?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Adam! I have to get ready for the homecoming game." He started to walk away.

"Wait! Homecoming game, again?"

"What do you mean, again?" asked Salem.

"It already happened."

"Have you checked the time on your phone lately?"

"I guess not." Adam got out his BlackBerry and saw that the time was 2:11 P.M.

"Well," said Salem, "Bye."

"Salem, don't go!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're gonna die!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Salem!" called Adam, "I'm serious, don't play tonight. Bad things will happen!"

"Why and how would I die?" Salem asked.

"Because you're bulimic!"

"I used to be, but not anymore."

"Salem, stop lying."

"Fine, it started again after I met you," Salem told him.

"What did I have to do with you making yourself throw up?" Adam asked.

"Denial."

"Whatever," spoke Adam, "The point is that you need to stop it, and you _need _help!"

"Yeah, I'm the one who _needs_ help!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying," said Salem, "is that you're one to talk, Mr. Cutter!"

Adam stared at him, "How can say that to me?"

"Adam, we're here!" Salem said.

"What?"

"We're at the hospital!"

"Huh?"

"Adam!" yelled Salem, "Get the fuck up!" Salem smacked Adam.

"What the hell?" yelled Adam when woke up in the limo that Tara intended to use for the homecoming dance, but instead she had to use it to drive Adam, Ashley, Luna, Jade, Ember, Death, and Roxy to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Ashley said, "but you slept the whole ride here! C'mon!"

It was fifteen minutes since the Ambulance got to their school to take Salem to the hospital.

*Break*

"What the fuck, is going on, Adam?" asked Jade as they walked to the hospital entrance.

"Tell me!" demanded Tara, "I told my dad and he would like to know why is seventeen-year-old nephew is in the freakin' hospital!"

"Fine!" Adam said, "Salem told me that he used to be bulimic."

"So?" asked Ember.

"Well, I think he started purging again."

"What lead you to think that?" Death asked.

"I was reading that leaving after eating large amounts of food then leaving, acting or being slutty, and shoplifting are all signs of bulimia," Adam told them.

Everyone stared at them.

"Remember when we were at the mall?" Ashley asked.

They all nodded.

"And when Salem left after the ate that sushi?" she said, "And when he stole the stuff from GameStop, and when he stripped his shirt off at school?"  
>"It makes sense," said Luna.<p>

"Then what made him resume being bulimic?" asked Jade.

"Denial," Adam answered.

"Did he tell you that?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, for sure."


	3. Chapter 2

"What the hell?" yelled Adam when woke up in the limo that Tara intended to use for the homecoming dance, but instead she had to use it to drive Adam, Ashley, Luna, Jade, Ember, Death, and Roxy to the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Adam," Ashley said, "but you slept the whole ride here! C'mon!"

It was fifteen minutes since the Ambulance got to their school to take Salem to the hospital.

*Break*

"What the fuck, is going on, Adam?" asked Jade as they walked to the hospital entrance.

"Tell me!" demanded Tara, "I told my dad and he would like to know why is seventeen-year-old nephew is in the freakin' hospital!"

"Fine!" Adam said, "Salem told me that he used to be bulimic."

"So?" asked Ember.

"Well, I think he started purging again."

"What lead you to think that?" Death asked.

"I was reading that leaving after eating large amounts of food then leaving, acting or being slutty, and shoplifting are all signs of bulimia," Adam told them.

Everyone stared at them.

"Remember when we were at the mall?" Ashley asked.

They all nodded.

"And when Salem left after ate that sushi?" she said, "And when he stole the stuff from Game Stop, and when he stripped his shirt of at school?"

"It makes sense," said Luna.

"Then what made him resume being bulimic?" asked Jade.

"Denial," Adam answered.

"Did he tell you that?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, for sure."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know."

"Adam!" Jade yelled, "It's a simple God damn question! Did he tell you or not?"

"No."

*Break*

Two Hours Later

Ashley and Luna danced in their black, Gothic dresses at the homecoming dance to "Blow" by Ke$ha. Suddenly, Ashley felt her Sidekick play Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean", witch meant she got a new text message.

**Adam: The nurse said that Salem is gonna live. :)**

"What is it, Ash?" Luna asked. An hour and a half ago Salem's uncle came to the hospital. Tara, Roxy, Adam, and Death stayed there. But the rest of them wouldn't give up their dance.

"I just got a text from Adam," Ashley replied. She slid the keyboard to her Sidekick open and replied to Adam's message.

**Ashley: That's good. Is he coming back 2 school nxt week?**

**Adam: No.**

**Ashley: Y not?**

**Adam: He has to go back to Germany for rehab.**

**Ashley: I'm sorry that u won't c him.**

**Adam: I'm going, Ash. I'm going to Europe with Tara.**

**Ashley: Then Luna and I r going with u!**

**Adam: C u th airport 2morrow 8 am.**

**Ashley: Kk.**

*Break*

The Next Morning

"Are you sure?" Death asked Adam.

"Yeah," Adam replied, "It'll only be ten days."

"Okay," said Death, "It's just that, I'll miss you!"

"It's alright, man. I promise I'll keep in touch."

Death leaned in to kiss Adam's lips, but Adam moved his face to convert the kiss to his cheek.

Adam, his cousin, Ashley, and her girlfriend, Luna walked to Gate D. They would be boarding their plane to Münich in fifteen minutes, at nine thirty.

"I'm so, so hungry!" Luna whined.

"Luna-chan, don't sweat it! They'll feed us on the plane."

"Okay!"

Adam's BlackBerry beeped. He had a new BBM from Tara.

**Tara: BTW when u get here it'll b 2 pm. And Münich is 7 hrs behind Tokyo. :(**

**Adam: :( indeed!**

**Tara: Good luck, on the plane. My flight was 12 hrs and a half long!**

**Adam: Fuck my life!**

**Tara: U know that u didn't have 2 come.**

**Adam: I know, but I wanted 2.**

After Adam left the hospital last night Tara and Roxy left to the airport.

*Break*

Six Days Later

"How does it feel to be out of rehab?" Tara asked as she drove Salem's mom's Mercedes-Benz. She picked up him from his rehab facility five minutes ago.

"It feels amazing!" Salem replied.

"So what are you gonna first?" she asked. "You know that since you're free?"

"To be honest," he said breathing heavily, "I really, really want some Amstel!"

Tara laughed, "Chillax! We'll hit the bars after your mom see you."

"Kay."

Tara parked the convertible in the mansion's large driveway. Salem jumped out and ran into the front doors.

"Surprise!" yelled a group of people Salem walked into the house.

He looked around. He saw his mom; his uncle, Tara's dad; his friends from Japan, Adam, Ashley, Luna, and Roxy; and his friends from his old school here, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Wow!" he said.

"Welcome back," Sora said smiling.

"Wow!" Salem said.

"Is that all you can say?" Adam asked.

"No."

"Do you want to go up to your room?" Salem's mother asked, "Since you're back."

"Um, no, Mom. I actually want to go get a few drinks."

"You wanna go out?" Ms. Williamson asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay," she said handing him his ID, iPhone, and keys to his Hummer.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Have fun."

"Do you guys wanna come?" Salem asked his friends.

"Yeah," they all said.

*Break*

Salem parked his Hummer in the parking lot of Lights, a dance club with sexy male and female bartenders. He drove Adam, Ashley, and Luna here. "Here we are, Lights," Salem said stepping out of the car, "The sluttiest club in all of Münich!"

"And they're gonna let a bunch of seventeen-year-olds in?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Salem said, "The drinking age here is sixteen. The age to get into a club is fourteen!"

"Sweet!" Adam said, "Maybe I should move here!"

Salem laughed, "Just for the alcohol?"

"Yes, but I would also be able to see you."

Salem looked into Adam's eyes. Adam smiled.

Suddenly, Salem heard a honk. He turned and saw Riku, Sora, and Kairi in Riku's Jeep. He heard another honk, and saw Roxy and Tara in Tara's Subaru. They all walked into the club.

*Break*

Salem immediately ran to the club's bar. "Amstel Lite," he said.

"ID, please," said the shirtless bartender.

Salem handed it to him.

The bartender handed Salem his ID card and a large glass of Amstel Lite.

Sora walked up to the bar, "Scotch." Sora handed the bartender his ID.

Salem took a drink of his liquor and said, "Heaven on earth at last!"

The bartender handed Sora a large glass of Scotch.

"So," Sora said, "That's how you got those muscles so fast?"

"Shut up!" Salem said.

"Okay. So, your new friends..."

"What about them?" Salem asked.

"They're nice. And kind of..."

"What is it?"

"Kind of incredibly gay."

"So?" Salem asked.

"They should know. I could tell them."

"I thought you were my friend."

"If you were my friend," Sora said, "Then why haven't you called, or even texted me the whole time you were gone? And friends don't keep secrets about eating disorders. Or secrets like the one that your keeping from Riku, Kairi, and the rest of them."

"It's nothing! Nothing happened!" Salem said.

"Dude," Sora said, "You k..."

"Don't say a word!"

Three Years ago

Instead of being in third period gym class Thursday morning, Salem Williamson and Sora Osment were at the local shopping mall. They walked out of American Eagle when Salem's iPhone made a tri-tune sound.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"It's just my dad texting me," Salem replied.

It was the fifth week after winter break, and Salem and his friends couldn't wait for seventh grade to end. Two weeks ago Salem's dad was diagnosed with diabetes and was still in the hospital.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked.

"I don't know."

"What did he say?"

"He just told me to meet him after school," Salem said.

"Too bad we're not at school."

"You say it like it's a bad thing!"

Sora laughed, "Then it's too awesome that we're not at school!"

"True."

Sora looked at the photo booth ten feet away. "Do you want to take some pictures?"

"Yeah," Salem said while nodding.

In the first photo Sora gave Salem bunny ears, in the next one Salem gave Sora a noogie, in the third picture Salem stared at Sora, and in the last photo Salem kissed Sora.

"Dude!" Sora yelled, "I'm straight!"

Now

*Break*

"I need a designated driver!" Salem yelled. He drank four large glasses of Amstel.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you home," Luna said. She only drank one glass of Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Okay," said Ashley, who was drunk from all of Miller Lights she drank, "Can you drive me two..."

"And me..." Adam said throwing up all of the seven bottles of blueberry Smirnoff he drank onto the sidewalk.

"Alight," Luna said, "Salem, can I have your keys?"

Salem reached into his pocket and threw Luna the keys to his Hummer.

As Luna drove them, Salem and Adam were both in the backseat of the car, both laying on the floor.

"Has anyone told you that..." Adam said to Salem.

"Told me what?..." Salem asked.

"You have a really pretty mouth!"

Salem stared at Adam and said, "Only the better to kiss you with." Salem leaned forward and did something he wanted to do for a very long time. His lips touched Adam's.

Even though Adam's lips tasted like a combination of blueberry, vodka, and Diet Coke it was something about kissing Adam that seemed right to Salem. It seemed better than kissing Jenny or another girl. He found everything he wanted in Adam's lips. He found truth. He found obsession. He found intimacy. And, most of all, he found passion. As they kissed in silence Britney Spears' "Toxic" played in his head. He wanted this to last forever, until the world ended. It felt like he was going backwards at 700 mph on the Mr. Freeze roller coaster at Six Flags. Their kiss was quickly ended by Ashley's voice, "We're here!" she yelled. Salem opened his eyes and removed his lips from Adam's lips.

"I said we're here?" Ashley repeated herself.

Adam and Salem looked up at her from the back seat's floor.

"What are you two doing on the ground?" Luna asked.

"Nothing!" Salem said, "Thanks for driving me home." Salem started walking into his mansion.

Adam stepped out.

"How are you guys gonna get back to your hotel?" Salem asked.

"Oh," Luna said, "Don't worry about it, we'll just get a cab."

"Kay," Salem said opening the front door.

*Break*

11:00 AM, The Next Day

Salem woke up in his king-sized bed. He heard a ringing in his ear. He reached for his iPhone on his nightstand. When he picked it up the screen was locked. He soon realized that the ringing wasn't from his iPhone, but that it was in his head. He felt it and all he remembered from last night was drinking a lot of beer and kissing Adam. There were so many thoughts and feelings inside of him. He _needed _caffeine. Salem got dressed, walked downstairs, made a soy latte, took a huge drink, and set his cup of coffee down on the coffee table in his living room.

He reached inside the pocket of his Abercrombie and Fitch blue denim jeans and jabbed out his iPhone. He unlocked his phone, tapped on his Twitter app, and typed up a new Tweet.

**Salem_Wllmsn: My best friend's HOT!**

About a minute later he got a Tweet form rGllgher, Riku Gallagher

**rGllgher: Salem_Wllmsn Who?**

**Salem_Wllmsn: rGllgher Just 1 of my best friends...**

**rGllgher: Salem_Wllmsn Would this happen 2 b PrincessK_P?**

Then there was a Tweet from PrincessK_P, Kairi Panettiere.

**PrincessK_P: rGllgher Salem_Wllmsn, What about me?**

**rGllgher: PrincessK_P, Just a crush that Salem_Wllmsn has on u.**

**PrincessK_P: Really, rGllgher Salem_Wllmsn?**

**Salem_Wllmsn: PrincessK_P Well...**

Salem took the last sip of his soy latte, and heard a sudden knock on the door. Since, the only other person was his housekeeper, Hilda, she opened the door and Sora walked in. He walked up to Sora. "Uh, hi..." he said.

"Hey," Sora said, "Can we go up to your room?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

As they walked up the stairs Salem's iPhone made another tri-tune sound. It was another Tweet.

**PrincessK_P: Salem_Wllmsn What?...**

**Salem_Wllmsn: PrincessK_P Nothing! G2G.**

He locked his iPhone and put it back into his pocket.

They walked into Salem's large bedroom. "Here we are..." Salem said sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah..." Sora replied, "We are here."

"Do you wanna watch TV?" Salem asked pointing to the HD Vivo plasma television on his wall.

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you..."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well," Sora said, "how was Japan?"

"Nice," Salem answered.

Sora sat on the couch next to Salem.

Salem looked at the time on the alarm clock on his nightstand. "It's eleven, eleven," he said, "make a wish!"

He closed his eyes and wished that somehow Adam was so hung over today to forget the kiss. He opened his eyes and Sora was close to his face. Then Sora got closer and closer until he finally kissed Salem passionately on the lips. Sora pulled away and said, "Well, at least I got _my _wish."

"Sora?" Salem asked, "Didn't you say?... After the kiss you said..."

"What I said," Sora spoke, "Was a lie."

"So, you like guys?"

"Yes. One in particular."

"You're gay?" Salem asked.

This didn't make sense to Salem. A week after the kiss Salem and Sora had in the photo booth Sora dated Kairi. The two dated until the beginning of this school year.

"No," Sora replied.

"So you like guys, how are you not gay? Do you even know what you are?"

"Salem," Sora said, "I'm not gay, but I do like boys."

Salem gave Sora a confused look.

"I just like people."

"Does that mean that you're bi?"

"Yeah," Sora answered confidently.

"Nothing wrong with that..."

"I'm glad that you accept me," Sora said smiling.

Salem smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Sora's BlackBerry Curve beeped, ruining the moment. "I should go," Sora said, "Uh, Riku's having a party tonight. You should come."

"Okay," Salem agreed.

"Bye."

"Later!"

Sora walked out of Salem's bedroom, and then walked in Adam.

"You must have a record of lip-locking with your best friends!" Adam said.

"How much of that did you see?" Salem asked.

"Enough to know that you don't have a problem touching another boy's pair of lips with your own."

Salem felt like a total gay-whore.

"I came her to talk about the kiss," Adam said.

"What kiss?" Salem asked sarcastically.

"You know, the kiss that happened in the back seat of your Hummer?"

"Oh! That kiss!" Salem said with attitude.

"Salem, I may have been drunk but I know that I have great memory," Adam said, "And according to my memory you kissed me with your lips!"

"I didn't know what I was doing!" Salem yelled, "I was drunk, God damn it!"

"People say that the truth is in wine," Adam said calmly, "Or I guess in your case the truth is in Amstel."

"So? That doesn't mean ANYTHING!"

"Yes it does! It means that people become their true selves because when they're sober they always lie."

"I'm not and I wasn't lying!"

"You're doing it right now!" Adam said, "You're lying to yourself!"

"How?"

"Can you admit it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Salem yelled.

"That you're gay!" Adam yelled back at him.

"Yes."

"You, you can?"

"Yeah."

"Then say it!" Adam said.

"I'm Salem Williamson and I'm gay and I'm mother fucking proud of it!"

"I was hoping for that."

Salem smiled at Adam.

*Break*

Adam Sato was eating lunch that afternoon with his cousin, Ashley and Luna at the cafe at the Hilton Garden Inn. After he took a bite of his lobster tail with butter his BlackBerry vibrated, Ashley's Sidekick buzzed, and Luna's Windows 7 Phone chimed. They all got the same text message.

**Salem: There's a party a RICH DUDE'S house! Wanna come?**

**Adam, Ashley, and Luna: Who's th dude?**

**Salem: Riku Gallagher.**

**Adam: Hells yeah!**

**Ashley: It wouldn't be a party with out me!**

**Luna: Th party don't start till I walk in!**

After they finished lunch Adam got another text message from Salem.

**Salem: After th party I was thinking that u and I could have our own little after party. ;D**

**Adam: Where ?**

**Salem: Y not in ur hotel room?**

**Adam: Walk me home after th party?**

**Salem: As long as I get 2 hold ur hand. 3**

**Adam: As long as I get 2 put my arm around u.**

**Salem: Kk. Can't w8 2 c u l8r the party.**

**Adam: Can't w8 2 c u either!**

*Break*

At five till midnight that night Kairi Panettiere, Axel Flynn, and the McCartney twins, Roxas and Ventus walked into the Gallagher estate for Riku's wild party tonight. She didn't understand anything from Salem's Tweets. Did he like her or what?

"Hey," Riku said as he walked over to them, "you made it!"

"Of course!" Ven said while adjusting his pink clip-on bow tie.

"Have you seen him anywhere?" Kairi asked.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"Salem."

Axel laughed, "I don't know if you heard Kairi, but Salem Williamson has been in Japan for the past three weeks."

"No," Kairi said, "He came make here. Where is he, Riku?"

"I think I saw him at the bar."

"Salem's back?" Ven asked with excitement.

"Yeah," Kairi said walking over to the crowed bar.

Kairi walked up and saw Adam and Salem both drinking Jack Daniels. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Kairi asked Salem.

"Yeah," Salem said still sitting at the bar.

"Alone..." Kairi replied.

"Whatever you wanna say to me you can say in front of my peps."

Salem sounded even drunker than he did last night. "Salem," Kairi said, "What did those Tweets mean?"

"What?" Salem asked.

"Do you like me? If you wanna date me then yeah! I've always had a crush on you."

"You have?"

"Yeah," Kairi said, "I've even liked you in seventh and eighth, when you were overweight."

"Wow!"

"What?" she asked.

"Just... Wow!"

"What is it? Tell me!" Kairi demanded.

Adam looked at Salem and then at Kairi, "Maybe Salem isn't into people like you, in that way..."

"What do you mean people like me?" Kairi asked.

"Well..." Adam said.

"Kairi," Salem said staring at her, "I'm gay, I like dudes."

"Ha-ha!" Kairi joked, "Very funny. Admit it you like me, Salem!"

"I'm not kidding, Kairi. I'm serious," Salem said turning to Adam French kissing him.

"Oh..." Kairi walked away.

*Break*

Kairi walked up to Ven, who was next to the swimming pool. Before he jumped into the pool Ven asked, "How did it go with Salem?"

"Well," Kairi said, "there's bad news and there's even worse news."

"Tell me the bad news first," Ven said.

"The bad news is that he doesn't like me."

"And the even worse news?..."

"He's gay."

"Are you serious?" Ventus asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, maybe I could be his first boyfriend," Ven said smiling.

Since sixth grade Kairi remembers Ven was her gay best friend. He and she would always go through their Teen Vogue collection cutting out the pictures of outfits they thought were cute. And they would both had a strange obsession with glitter, Justin Bieber, and Glee. But it wasn't until the sophomore year when Ventus came out of the closet to the whole school.

"I'm going to find Riku," Kairi said as she ran into Sora.

"Oh. Hey," Sora said.

"I have to go find Riku," Kairi said, "I need to kick his ass!"

"Why don't you save the ass-kicking later? He told me that some guy on Twitter has a crush on you."

"Well, he was wrong!" Kairi replied to Sora.

"I'm surprised that you already moved on after we broke up. But I don't feel so guilty considering that I too have my eye on someone," Sora said.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled and then laughed, "Salem Williamson, I just think he's _really_ cute."

"You're gay?" Kairi said, "But, you dated me for three years."

"Shut up!" Sora said, "I'm not gay."

"So, if you're not gay then how do you have a crush have a crush on Sora?"

"I still like guys," Sora said, "and I still like girls. I just like people. I'm looking for love, I don't give a shit about what gender they are!"

"Well, about Salem..."

"What?"

"I think you're a little late."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Go see him at the bar, you'll know what I mean when you see him there. Now I have to go kick my foot up Riku's ass! Have you seen him?"

"Yeah," Sora said, "He said that he was going to his room to take a shower before he took another beer bath."

"God!" Kiari yelled.

*Break*

The time on Sora's BlackBerry was 12:23 A.M. He slide it back into his pocket. "Are you almost ready?" Sora asked standing next to the restroom.

"Almost," Ven replied.

Two minutes ago Sora and Ven agreed to find Salem at the bar to find out what Kiari meant by "too late". Ventus immediately decided to change into his clothes from earlier today and to get out of his bathing suit.

"I'm ready," Ven said walking out of the restroom.

"Okay then," Sora said, "Let's go!"

They both walked out of inside of the Gallagher estate and back to the backyard where Salem was at the bar.

"What do you think she meant?" Ven asked.

"I don't know? Maybe the whole school already knew. What if we are the last ones to find out?" Sora suggested.

"There's only one way to find out," Ven said as they approached the bar.

Then the both of them stopped when they saw Salem and Adam kissing each other.

"I think we know now," Sora said.

"Ya think?" Ven said sarcastically.

*Break*

Riku finished getting dressed to return to his party in his backyard for another beer bath. Just five minutes ago he got out of the shower in his room. He was just about to walk out when Kiari walked in looking as angry as hell. "Who pissed you off?" Riku asked as Kiari walked into his bedroom.

"You did, asshole!" Kairi replied in a bitchy voice.

Riku walked backwards, "What the hell did I do?"

"You told me that Salem had a crush on me, when you were false!"

"I thought he liked you."

"Well, you shouldn't of told me that until you knew for _sure_!

"I'm sorry!"

Kairi looked at him, "No, you aren't! You did it to piss me off!"

"You know me, Kairi," Riku said, "I haven't played with you like that since seventh grade."

"If we are no longer in seventh grade, then why did you do this _again_?" she asked.

"There is a bit of a reason why I picked on you in seventh."

"Why?"

Riku took a deep breath and confessed, "I had a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said while he nodded his head.

"Why didn't you tell me in eighth grade?"

"Because," he said, "you were dating Sora."

"Well, I think that Sora and Salem both have no interest in me, _at all_!"

"Why do you say that?"

"I'll tell you about that later," Kairi said, "But for know, tell me about this crush you have on me!"

"No! No! No!" Riku said blushing, "I told you that I _had_ a crush on you."

She looked at how bright red Riku's cheeks were. "Mr. Riku Gallagher," Kairi said, "I don't believe that shit for one damn minute!" Riku walked up to her, he was less than an inch away.

"If you want," he said, "we could ditch the party and stay here all night."

Kairi smiled, "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I for got my pajamas at home, I don't think I could stay, _stay all night_!"

Riku laughed, "Who said that I wanted you stay here over night in you pajamas?"

Riku walked up even closer and kissed her. She kissed back. He kissed her lips as if they were licorice, and she liked his tongue as if it was Laffy Taffy. Before they knew it they were on Riku's bed still kissing Each other.

*Break*

Ashley Kimaru laughed as she finished the last cigarette from the pack of Marlboros that she and her girlfriend, Luna shared. Luna took the last sip from her fifth bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade. Ashley was so shocked at how much alcohol that Luna consumed tonight, it wasn't like her to drink that much. Luna checked the time on her Windows Phone and said, "God damn it!"

"What is it, Luna-chan?" Ashley asked.

"What is it? It's five till one A.M.! And we have to be at the airport to go home tomorrow at eight in the morning!"

"Shit! We need to get back to the Hilton!"

"Hell yeah, we do!" Luna yelled, "But who will drive us there? We're both wasted!"

The two of them were driven by Salem, who was with Adam doing who-knows-what.

Ashley got out her Sidekick.

"I don't think you should be texting when you're drunk," Luna said.

"I'm not texting! I'm dialing Salem's phone number," she replied.

After the phone rang four times Salem finally answered his iPhone.

"Hello."

"Salem!" Ashley yelled, "Where the fuck are you?"

"Why the hell are you freaking out?"

"Because we wanna go back to the hotel."

"Chillax," Salem said, "Riku's drivers have limos in the front of the house."

"Thanks!"

"No prob!"

"Are you and Adam coming with us?"

"Uh... We'll be right behind you. But, go on with out us."

"Kay," Ashley said as she hit END on her Sidekick.

*Break*

Salem Williamson took the last bite of the third spiked apple he got from the huge bucket that Axel Flynn and Roxas McCartney put twenty apples and thirty-five bottles of Amstel Lite in for beer apple bobbing. He threw the apple away and sat back down at the bar next to Adam, who was finishing up his Diet Sprite and vodka.

"What time is it?" Salem asked.

Adam got his BlackBerry and showed Salem the time, 3:47 A.M.

"Shit!" Salem said.

"I know," Adam said sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"We really should go, since we have a flight in the morning."

"Yeah," Adam said, "should we go get a limo."

"No," Salem protested, "I think that if we walk to your hotel room it'll sober us out and I'll hold your hand!"

"Of course, I'll walk with you!" Adam agreed as he kissed Salem.

*Break*

Adam and Salem walked into Adam's suite at the Hilton Garden Inn and saw that the time was 4:38 A.M. They walk here did sober them up a little bit, but they still felt a tad wasted.

Adam kissed Salem's lips. Salem kissed Adam's neck. Adam took off his shirt, then Salem's, and threw both of them on the floor. The two of them got onto Adam's bed and the two started kissing. Both of them felt like their bodies were colliding together, as if they found their perfect match, their soul mate. Adam pushed his chest up against Salem's muscular body. They rolled around and kissed under the covers, awaiting the morning to spend another day with each other.

**Twitter. Follow me on Twitter AshleyKimaru!**


	4. Chapter 3: Secrets, Seduction, and Scand

Chapter 3:

Secrets, Seduction, and Scandal

**Ashley: What's up everyone!**

**Jade: How are you, guys? I missed you!**

**Ashley: Before you read this, let's recap what happened at the end of **_**"My Best Friend's Hot!"**_

**Salem: Let's see... Oh, yeah, me and your play cousin were in the bed kissing.**

**Jade: What? You and... Adam?**

**Ashley: Jade, you missed a lot of stuff in Germany.**

**Jade: What happened? Did you go all of the way? Tell me!**

**Salem: Sorry, but what happens in Münich, stays in Münich! (Wink)**

**Jade: Damn! The next time y'all go to Europe, I'm coming!**

**Ashley and Salem: We would like to say that this chapter was inspired by the drama of our two fav shows, **_**Degrassi**_** and **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**!**

**Salem: And by the twisted stories of the **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**book series written by Sara Shepard.**

**Jade: Are we forgetting something in this very, **_**very **_**long intro?**

**Ashley: I don't own anything!**

**Jade: There it is! Now, let's get on with this story I want to know what happened in Münich!**

Kairi Panettiere took another sip of her cold, two-shot espresso coffee. This was her fourth cup, and just like all of the other cups she added four ice cubes, she couldn't handle the hotness of coffee. She was sitting in the living room of her mansion waiting for Sora, Riku, Ven, Roxas, and Axel to get here in the Gummi Ship that would take all of them to Shinjuku, Japan to surprise Salem and his friends. All of their parents allowed them to go there after their decision to stay there for the rest of high school. They all paid for the five of them to stay at the Hilton hotel there, and Riku's older half-sister, Aqua, who lived there would watch over them.

The time on her Nokia Smartphone said 4:56 A.M. After her and Riku had _sex_ last night at the party she slept for two hours and left without saying goodbye to him.

* * *

><p>Salem Williamson's eyes felt they burn off the morning sun on his eyes. He opened them. He looked over and saw his crush, Adam Sato shirtless and awake next to him in bed. What bed was this? After a few seconds Salem remembered that him and Adam came here, to Adam's hotel room to "have their own party". Salem immediately reached for his iPhone and saw that the time was 5:42 A.M. "What the fuck? Um, what happened last ni...?" Salem asked.<p>

"Nothing!" Adam replied, "We did nothing!"

"Too bad! I wanted you to be my first."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yeah," Salem answered, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I'm just surprised that someone as gorgeous as you was never fucked by someone earlier!"

"Believe me," Salem said, "There were people that wanted to do it with me, but I never felt what I feel for you."

"What's that feeling?"

"Love," Salem smiled at Adam.

"What a coincidence! I want you to be my first, too, and I feel the same."

"Maybe we could have the first time when we're in Shinjuku."

"I can't wait that long!" Adam said, "Could we did it in the plane bathroom?"

"Maybe..." Salem teased.

The boys stared at each other and got closer and closer, until they kissed.

"Adam! Are you ready to go to the airport?" Ashley said as she walked into the hotel room.

Salem and Adam looked up at Ashley, who had the I'm-so-pissed-off-that-I-could-kill-a-bitch-and-bury-it-all-the-way-to-hell look on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ashley yelled at the shirtless boys.

"Ashley!" Adam said as he got out of the bed, "I swear to God, we didn't do ANYTHING! I promise!"

"You better not have!"

Salem got out of the bed, grabbed his shirt, and said, "I'll meet you guys at the airport," as he walked out of the hotel room.

"AND DON'T YOU COME BACK!" Ashley yelled at Salem.

"Ashley! HOW? How could you?" Adam yelled at his cousin.

"Me?" she said, "Me? How could _you_? I don't know if you remember, but you have a _boyfriend_ back home! You know, Death?"

"I know! I know! But, you don't have to yell at Salem! He did _nothing _bad to _you_!"

"Yes he did!" Ashley yelled.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I bet that this was _his _idea to do this!"

"You don't know that."

"Then who's idea was it?" Ashley asked in a smart Alec voice while she crossed her arms.

Adam took a deep breath and confessed, "It was Salem's idea."

"I knew it!" Ashley said.

"But," Adam spoke up, "_I'm_ the one who agreed to do it!"

"So," Ashley said, "You did do _something_!"

"No, we didn't. We only slept with each other, and when I say slept, I literally mean we only went to sleep!"

"Oh yeah, then why were the both of you shirtless? Explain that!" she yelled.

"It was hot under the covers," Adam exclaimed.

"You can't just cheat on Death, Adam! The two of you have been together since freshmen year!"

"Well, maybe it's time for something new."

"What the hell do you mean?" Ashley asked him as if he was speaking Arabic.

"What I mean is..." he said, "Look, I like him, I really, _really _like him!"

"I'm sorry Adam, but you're a cheater! You can't do this to Death! It'll break his heart!"

"Well, tell him I'm sorry," Adam said, "And you're just gonna have to warm up to the idea of Salem and I being together."

"I just can't do that!" his cousin protested.

"Why? Why not? I feel something special for him!"

"You feel nothing!" Ashley yelled.

"Yes I do! I feel love," he said.

"You don't even know what the hell love is!"

"Yes I do!" Adam said, "Love is when you care passionately about one, that you couldn't live without. Love is when you would do anything for the one you love, even DIE for them because you care that much! But do really want to know what love is? Love is this crazy thing that everybody hates, and it is what everybody covets and needs. Love in one word... indescribable!"

"Wow!" Ashley said.

"Yeah, Ash," Adam said, "In fact since I met him, I haven't cut once!" Adam showed her his wrist, all of the scars from his old cuts were almost gone, and there weren't any fresh cuts.  
>"It's amazing!" Ashley said to her cousin.<p>

"What?" he asked.

She looked at her cousin proudly, and said, "How much you love him."

"So," Adam spoke, "You're okay with it now?"

"It might take some time to get used to it, but I'm fine with it."

"Good!"

One Week Later

Ashley Kimaru closed her locker as a Tuesday at school came to an end. It was now the middle of November, the first quarter of the year was over, and there was nothing more than cramming for end of semester exams. Usually, at this time of day Ashley would be hanging out with her friends, but today she was walking down to the cafeteria to go apply for a job at Steam, the school's used-to-be coffee kiosk and the school's newly cafe. Even though she never worked a day in her life, she needed some type of job experience for her college application.

Steam was changed from a coffee kiosk to a cafe about two weeks ago thanks to Kairi, Salem's old friend from Münich, and their new student body president. At first Ashley was kinda pissed off when Salem's friends from Germany came onto their territory, but she became really good friends with Roxas and Axel. She also welcomed Sora and Ven into the school's LGBT club that, Kairi, the new student president organized and suggested to student council. But out of all of Salem's German friends the one who she connected with the most was Riku, they loved to watch Naruto together, have burping contests, and text each other from 9:00 P.M. to dawn.

As she approached the entrance of Steam she saw Luna, who had died her hair red since they returned. She hadn't been speaking to Luna this whole week. Considering that since they haven't been in their love rectangle, Ashley has really missed spending time with her other love, Jade Hayashi. So, Luna and her have been on a break, they didn't officially break up, but the feeling was mutual.

"Hi, Ash," Luna said as she passed her with her arm around Jade's, (ex?)-girlfriend, Ember.

"Hey," Ember said.

Ashley wanted to say "Hi", but she walked into Steam instead.

"Hello!" Kairi said when Ashley walked in, they were the only two inside of Steam. Kairi was the manager of Steam.

"I came here to apply for a job," Ashley said.

"That's great!" Kairi said, "I know the _perfect _job for you!"

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"I was thinking, that we would bring in more business if we had live music here."

"And...?"

Kairi took a deep breathe, "I was wondering if you would like to perform music here, just covers of songs."

"Really?" Ashley asked in an excited voice.

"Yeah," Kairi replied, "We really could use someone. You would get free coffee, and you would get paid to sing."

"I would love to do it!" Ashley said as she smiled.

"Great! We have a karaoke machine for you! You start tomorrow."

"Okay," Ashley said, "Wait!"

"What?" Kairi asked.

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"What if," Ashley spoke, "we had an open mic night, only on Fridays! It would bring a lot of business."

"True," Kairi said, "I'll think about it."

They both heard Kairi's Nokia X7 beep.

"Well," Kairi said, "I have to get to cheer practice, see you here tomorrow morning."

"What time?" Ashley asked.

"Seven."

"Okay," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Half an Hour Later<p>

Adam sat in his living room that same afternoon. He finished eating a Chick-Fil-A sandwich that he picked up on his way home from school. The TV in his living room finished playing the episode of "All That" that he DVRed last night. He reached into his pocket to text Salem, but when he picked his BlackBerry it vibrated and showed a text from Salem.

**Salem: Just finished football practice. Wanna meet me our usual place?**

Adam smiled at the message, and slid open his phone's keyboard as he typed a reply.

**Adam: HELL YES! **

**Salem: Kk. C u soon! **

**Adam: L8r.**

Adam put the BlackBerry back into his pocket, grabbed the keys for his Toyota Prius. "The usual place" that Salem and Adam met at was the rooftop of Flippy's, the local pancake house/ breakfast place that was open from seven in the morning to eleven in the morning.

* * *

><p>Eighteen minutes later Adam was on the rooftop and saw Salem sitting there, waiting for him. Adam walked over.<p>

"You came!" Salem said.

"I'd go anywhere with you," Adam said as smiled.

Salem laughed. "I love to come up here," he said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"It gives me time to think."

"About what?"

Salem took a deep breathe, "Life. I like to think about the life I'll live, about the lifestyle I'd choose, about who I am, about who I _want _to be, about who I can't be."

"Hey," Adam said looking into Salem's big blue eyes, "It's not a choice, you didn't ask for this. It's just who we are, we can't help it."

Ever since their last night in Münich Salem had sworn Adam, Ashley, Sora, Kairi, and everyone else to secrecy of his sexual orientation.

"I just," Salem said, "don't want my friends to ditch me or anything."

Adam spoke, "If they don't accept you then they're assholes, not true friends."

Salem took a deep breath, "I just want what I can't have! I want to be normal, I'm trying to change."

"What really is normal?" Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Salem asked.

"Well, society wants us to be the "normal" teenage male, on a sports team, someone who listens to rap music about sex, and someone who is straight, but society needs a reality check!" Adam said.

"I love the way you think!" Salem complimented Adam.

"I love the way you look!" Adam replied.

"I love the way you chew on your pencil in German class."

"I love the way you smile when you're in photos."

"I love the way you kiss me, during the sunset on a rooftop," Salem said.

"But," Adam spoke, "We never did do that."

"Want to?" Salem offered.

"Does this answer your question?" Adam said as he ran his figures through the green streak in Salem's jet blue-black hair and started French kissing him.

Since Salem's attraction to males was "in the closet", Adam was fake-dating Death, and Salem was fake-dating Jenny, and as far as the school the school knew about the homecoming game, Salem passed out because he was sleep deprived, and the reason for him being gone for a week was to visit his family in Germany.

Adam pulled away from Salem.

"Is something wrong?" Salem asked.

"No," Adam replied smiling at Salem, "It's just I'd like to go somewhere, else."

"What do you mean? Do you mean, like your my house when I'm home alone?"

"Not exactly," Adam said, "I was thinking maybe a date..."

Everything was silent for a while, until Adam finally spoke, "I understand if you don't want to..."

"No," Salem said, "I mean, yes, I do want to go out with you!"

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you care about what people think?"

"To be honest," Salem said taking a deep breathe, "I'll let them think what they wanna think. Because I don't care what they say or think, as long as it's about me, good or bad, it doesn't matter."

"So, does that mean that you're ready to come out?" Adam asked.

Salem sighed. "Can we just stick with the date?"

"Sure, don't worry. I understand," Adam said, "These things take time."

"Yeah, no shit!"

Adam laughed, "So, where do you wanna go?"

"Why don't we go see a movie?" Salem asked.

"The Help?"

"I was thinking something more like Friends With Benefits."

"That sounds great," Adam said.

Salem smiled.

"So, I'll pick you up around five?"

"Yeah," Salem agreed.

"Awesome," Adam said staring at Salem.

"I love the way your blue eyes shine," Salem told his boyfriend.

"I love the way our lips touch," Adam responded.

"I love the way we sleep in each other's arms."

"I love everything about you."

Salem was shocked, no one has ever said anything like that to him! He has never felt so special. He has never felt so loved.

"Salem," Adam said.

"Hmm?"

"When ever I'm with you, I feel like there's no sunrise, like everything will last forever!"

"I feel the same way about you," Salem said.

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

Kairi Panettiere sat at Beaucoup, a French cafe-style restaurant. She was with her boyfriend, Riku Gallagher, her best friend, Alyssa Eton, and Alyssa's boyfriend, Jake Porter. They were waiting for Jenny and Salem to show up, they already ordered a bottle of champagne, and a plate of escargot for an appetizer. Suddenly, Kairi's Nokia buzzed. She read the text message she got from Jenny.

**Jenny: Just left from my house, b there in 10 min.**

**Kairi: It's about damn time! What took SO long?**

**Jenny: Salem was MIA 4, 15 min. Sorry!**

**Kairi: It's all rite, don't worry.**

Personally, Kairi wanted Jenny to break up with Salem. This was the third time they've been late, and Salem never told Jenny why he was late. Luckily, Kairi had a feeling that he was with his secret, boyfriend. Kairi, didn't tell anyone about what happened when Salem and his friends visited them. Salem told Kairi to not tell about him and Adam or he would tell _everyone _about The Diamond Thing. And Kairi, definitely didn't want anyone to know about that! She told no one about Salem, not even Riku, who threw the party that Kairi saw Adam kissing Salem.

"Who is that?" Riku asked.

"It was Jenny." Kairi replied.

"What did she say?" Alyssa asked.

"Did Salem finally pick her up?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she said they would be here in ten minutes," Kairi said, taking, taking the last bite of the last escargot.

After Kairi finished eating the little snail, her stomach felt sick. "Uh," she said, "I have to go to the bathroom!" She quickly ran off.

"I'll come with!" Alyssa volunteered, leaving her boy toy at the table.

Kairi quickly opened the first stall she could find and threw up.

"Whoa!" Alyssa said, "Are you like bulimic or some thing?"

"No!"

"Okay..."

"I'm not, I just feel sick to my stomach!"

"And how long have you felt sick?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, a week, I think," Kairi confessed. She flushed the toilet full of her vomit and wiped the throw up off of her lip with a paper towel.

"Have you seen your doc, or even the school nurse?" Alyssa asked.

"No," Kairi said as she applied lip gloss onto her lips and fixed her hair.

"Maybe you should."

"Anyways, it's time to go back to the table," said Kairi as she zipped her hoodie, that immediately ripped.

Alyssa laughed.

"It's _not _funny!"

"Then why the hell am I laughing?" Alyssa snickered.

"I didn't know I was gaining weight!" Kairi complained.

"Hmm.." Alyssa said.

"What?"

"Oh! Nothing!"

"Tell me now, Lis!" Kairi demanded.

"Well, throwing up, weight gain, feeling sick to stomach, all signs point to pregnancy."

"Alyssa, you joke all mother fucking day!" Kairi said, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Well, at least take the test!" Alyssa said.

"No!" Kairi protested.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to!"

"Are you Riku sexually active or not?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, we did one time, but we had protection!" Kairi explained.

"Still," Alyssa said, "condoms can break!"

"Just..."

"Fine!" Kairi agreed, "I'll do it after dinner!"

"No," her friend told her, "Take it now!"

"How? And Why?"

"Because I don't want you to take a drink of champagne when you don't know if your pregnant or not, and don't worry, I'll go get to the pharmacy across the restaurant!"

About five minutes later Alyssa returned with a pregnancy test, Kairi took it, and waited for it to finish.

"So," Alyssa said as they both waited.

"So," Kairi repeated.

"Um, are you gonna tell Riku, I mean if you do end up pregers?"

"Yeah, I probably will, but not tonight," Kairi replied.

The timer on Alyssa's Sidekick went off. "It's been three minutes," she said.

Kairi held the pregnancy test in her hands, she looked at it over and over again, but she couldn't believe what was in front of her. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed.

There it was right in front of her face, a plus sign on the pregnancy test, which according to the box meant that she was with child. How could this be possible?

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Ashley walked into school early that morning for her first day of work at Steam. Suddenly, her Sidekick vibrated. She looked at it.

**Riku: Which 1 did u think was funnier th 1st time Naruto & Sasuke kissed or th 2nd time!**

**Ashley: They kissed a 2nd time?**

**Riku: Yeah. U didn't know?**

**Ashley: Obvi not!**

**Riku: U have 2 c it on YouTube! It is a hella funny!**

Ashley walked to the coffee house, but it was locked. Ashley's Sidekick played "Roman's Revenge" by Nicki Minaj, her ringtone, she had an incoming call, from Kairi. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey," Kairi spoke.

"Um, where are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm home, got an upset stomach."

"Oh, so do I work today?"

"No," Kairi said.

"Okay. What about Open Mic Nite?"

"Oh, yeah. It's on!"

"Thanks!" Ashley said.

The phone call ended.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Kairi ended the call and dialed Riku's number as she sat her bed.

"Hello?" Riku said.

"Hi, Riku."

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I can hear in your voice that something is wrong."

"Fine, well..."

"Tell me!" Riku demanded.

"You're going to be a father."

"What?" Riku said shocked.

"That night at your party."

"But I thought..."

"I guess it broke," she said.

"What? I thought you said you were the pill!" Riku yelled.

"What? I thought that you used a condom!" Kairi yelled. She started to cry.

"Don't worry! Don't worry! It'll all be okay," Riku said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Once you get the abortion everything will be okay!" he said.

"But I want to keep it! I thought that you wanted the same thing."

"Well, you can have it if you want!"

"It?" Kairi said pissed off, "It? Riku, it's not 'it', it's a 'he' or a 'she'. It's our baby!"

"Fine have the baby," Riku said, "but I will not be the boyfriend of the school's pregnant slut!"

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked.

"Looks like it, unless you get an abortion!" he demanded.

* * *

><p>One Minute Later<p>

Riku Gallagher ended his phone call with Kairi, full of rage. After hearing the awful news Riku wanted to throw his Droid X2 by Motorola into the wall. Suddenly, Ashley walked up to him.

"Hey, Riku!" she said flirtatiously.

"Hi, Kimaru," Riku replied as he smiled at her.

"Um, I just saw that clip of Naruto and Sasuke on my phone, it was _so _funny! Do you wanna watch Naruto at my house? I have all of the seasons on DVD."

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" he repeated himself.

"Well, I don't know..." she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's just I thought you had a girlfriend."

"She's history," Riku said.

"Then, yeah, I'll go out with you," she agreed.

"Great!" he said, "Pick you up at five?"

"Yeah, we can see a movie."

"Friends With Benefits?"

"I was thinking the _exact _same thing!" Ashley exclaimed.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Ashley closed her locker and started carrying her books to her next class, when all of the sudden her eyes were covered.

"Guess who?" Jade asked.

"Kyuubi!" Ashley replied.

"Hell yeah," Jade said as she kissed Ashley.

They pulled away from each other.

"So," Jade said, "do you wanna go out for pizza with me?"

"Um, well, I'm kinda of busy," Ashley said.

"With what?" Jade joked, "Do you have some kind of date or something?"

"Actually, I do."

"With who? Oh my God! Tell me! Is she cute?" Jade asked.

"Well, she is..."

Ashley, suddenly realized that she couldn't possibly tell Jade about her date with Riku. It would just seem weird, especially since Ashley hasn't dated a guy since freshman year.

"Who is she? What's her name?" Jade asked again.

"She is my book report," Ashley lied.

"Whoa! Wait! Is Ashley Kimaru turning down a date with _the _Jade Hayashi to do homework?"

"I'll be finished reading Private by seven," Ashley said.

"Good. Will you be able to meet me at The Slice at around seven thirty then?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"Kay, I'll see you there."

* * *

><p>Later<p>

Ashley waited at her house for Riku to pick her up. It was fifteen minutes until their date. Ashley felt kinda guilty about playing for both teams tonight, but she also kinda felt like the hot-shit! She just finished putting on her cherry Chopstick, when the doorbell rang. She answered it and saw Riku standing there. "You're early," she said.

"Yeah," he spoke, "I got you a present!" He held up a box wrapped in red and green Christmas wrapping paper.

"Awww, you shouldn't of had!" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Here you go." He handed her the box.

Ashley immediately attacked the box, "Oh. My. _God_!" In her hands Ashley held a brand new Sony Ericsson XPERIA Play phone, the PSP phone.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I _**LOVE**_ it! Thank you, so much!" Ashley said with a big smile across her face.

"You're welcome."

"This is the best thing I've ever gotten!"

"Here," Riku said, "let me help you put your SIM card into it."

"Okay," Ashley agreed.

A few minutes later, Ashley's new phone was powered and everything. "This really is amazing, Riku! How can I repay you?"

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe with a taste of your candy-coated tongue!" He winked.

Ashley laughed, "Does this settle it." She leaned in and passionately French kissed him as she fell into his arms.

"Absolutely!" he smiled as Ashley pulled away.

Ashley heard her PSP Phone ring, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone. She already had a new text message. Maybe it was from Jade or Adam, but it wasn't.

**Unknown: Ashley, I'm sure that Jade would love to know what "homework" you're doing tonight! -R**

Ashley looked around, until another text came, this time with a photo attachment.

**Unknown: You better do as I say, before you want Jade to know about the "extra credit" you're doing, too! -R**

She clicked on the attachment and saw a picture of Riku and her just kissing, a minute ago. She looked around. The only things in the room was Riku, off of his Droid, herself, and a window, a really large window. She looked out, but all she was her backyard, with only a few trees.

She quickly typed a reply, **Ashley: Fine, but don't tell!**

**Unknown: Very good! The Shinjuku Sex Health Clinic, nine thirty, tomorrow night, be there! -R**

**Ashley: What if I don't?**

**Unknown: Then your little "study buddy" will be leaked to Jade, and the rest of Japan, for that matter! -R**

**Ashley: I'll b there.**

**Unknown: Hope to see you there. -R**

* * *

><p>During The Date<p>

Riku put his arm around Ashley. She put her head on his chest. He put an individual piece of popcorn into her mouth. They sat at the third row from the back. Almost all of the couples, straight, lesbian, and gay, were doing the same thing. Their was one gay couple seven rows in front of them, that looked familiar. One had dark, spiky jet black hair, and the other guy had blue-black hair with a green streak through it, they reminded her of Adam and Salem. She looked at the two boys kissed, she say their profiles, they looked even more like Adam and Salem. Then the two of them opened their eyes after the long kiss they shared, and realized they _were _Adam and Salem!

She felt like she was about to start a freak-show about this. Of course, she couldn't because Riku didn't know anything about Salem and Adam's closeted romance. She took a really, _really_ deep breath.

"Is something wrong?" Riku asked.

"Uhh..." she said, "Nothing!"

"Okay?..."

* * *

><p>After The Date<p>

"I really enjoyed the movie, thanks," Salem said as him and his closeted? out? boyfriend, Adam Sato walked out of the theatre. This was Salem's first ever date, with a guy that is.

"No problem," Adam replied.

"I had fun," Salem explained, "Maybe we could do it some other time."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

They kissed each other as they both got into Adam's Toyota Prius.

Adam parked his car in Salem's driveway, "So, I was thinking," Adam said, "maybe you could come with me to Open Mic Nite at Steam this Friday."

"Yeah," said Salem, "That'd be great!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Adam said kissing Salem good-bye.

Salem got out of the car and walked to his front door. He opened the door, when all of the sudden his iPhone vibrated in his front pocket. He walked inside the mansion, closed the door, and saw the new message, that he was hoping was from Adam, but he was wrong.

**Unknown: Poor, poor Salem! It must hurt that you have to keep your true love a secret from everyone, but don't worry, your secret is safe with me! -R**

Salem clicked on the photo attachment that came along with the message, it was the photo of him and Adam kissing in the car. He walked back onto his porch, Adam was already gone, and everything was as clear as day. Then he got another text from "R".

**Unknown: I'll keep your secret as long as you do as I say, do not tell anyone about me. If you out me, I'll out **_**you!**_** And another thing, be careful with the people, who you trust. Keep your friends close, and keep your frienimies closer. -R**

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

On the same Wednesday night Ashley walked into The Slice for her pizza date with Jade.

"Hey, Tanuki!" Jade said, sitting at a table with two chairs.

"Hey, baby!" Ashley replied seductively.

"Okay, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Really, Kyuubi?" Ashley said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Well," Ash spoke, "I'd just think that at least _you _would know what my fav pizza was!"

"True," Jade said smiling, "Alright, on three we both say your fav pizza. One. Two. Three!"

"Deep dish pepperoni!" they both yelled.

"Wow!" said Ashley, "Turns out you _really _do know me that well."

"Well, you know," Jade said, "we've only know each other for like I don't know, FOREVER!"

They both laughed.

After their pizza came to their table, Jade asked, "So how was the book?"

"What?" Ashley said finishing her bite of pizza.

"Your English homework," Jade said, "The book report. On Private. By Kate Brian."

"Oh, yeah, that!"

"So, how was it?"

"It was good," Ashley said.

Ashley actually finished the book and the report last night.

"Hmm," Jade said finishing her piece of pizza, "When is it due?"

Ashley swallowed her bite and then opened her mouth, "Tomorrow."

That part was actually true, and the only people that knew about her secret rendezvous with Riku was her and Riku. Her. Riku. And, "R". How could someone else know? Who was "R"? Who ever it was, they were a clever blackmailer.

After they finished the pizza the two kissed. "I'll see you tomorrow," Ashley said.

"Yes, you will!" Jade exclaimed with a wink.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Kairi Panettiere walked into school on Thursday morning, "Sorry I'm late," she said to Ashley Kimaru, who was standing outside of Steam. It was seven fifteen, she was fifteen minutes late She opened the door.

"Okay," Ashley said, "What songs do you want me to sing this morning?"

"Well," Kairi said, "Could you keep it mellow?"

"Yeah, sure." Ashley started singing "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat, "Will you count me in? _I've been awake for a while now, you got me feeling like a child now, cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly pace. It starts in my toes, then I crinkle my nose, wherever goes I always know, you make me smile. Please, stay for a while, just take your time, wherever you go!"_

At the exact moment, that Ashley finished singing, her PSP phone buzzed. "R"? Then Kairi's Nokia buzzed, too. They both got the same Facebook notification, "Tara Williamson has invited you to 'My Super Sweet Seventeen'." It was going to be held at her mansion, Saturday night, no adults. The invite said 8:00 P.M. to ?. That meant that anything could happen.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Salem Williamson finished presenting his book report on Private by Kate Brian with his partner, Ashley Kimaru when the bell rang, meaning it was time for lunch.

"Great job, you two!" said their English teacher, Ms. Celici, "See everyone tomorrow. Have a good afternoon."

"So," Salem said as him and Ashley walked out of the classroom, "Did you tell?"

"What?" Ashley said confused.

"Did you tell anyone? You, know about," Salem looked around, then whispered, "Germany."

"No," Ashley replied.

"Did Kairi or Adam or someone else tell?"

"Not, that I know of. Why?" she asked.

"It's just that..."

"What?"

"Have they told someone know as..."

"What is it, Salem?" Ashley demanded.

Salem really wanted to tell someone about "R", but he couldn't risk everything for telling someone about being blackmailed. He felt his iPhone vibrate.

**Unknown: What part of don't talk about me do you NOT understand? Besides, you can't trust Ashley! Let's just say that, I'm not the only one that saw that little smooch between you and we-both-know-who! -R**

He quickly put his phone back into his pocket, hoping that Ashley didn't see it. "Um," he said, "I'm sorry for accusing you! I guess I'm just paranoid. Do you, wanna have lunch together?"

"Uhh," Ashley said, "sure."

Salem smirked. Perfect. He was just starting to understanding R's little game. If he wasn't supposed to trust Ashley, that made her his frienemy. And since "R" said, _"Keep your friends close, keep your frienimies closer," _that meant that Salem had to keep Ashley close, before she took him down. What if Ashley was "R"?

* * *

><p>During Lunch<p>

"So," Adam said, "are you guys going?"

"Going where?" Ashley asked. She was sitting at a lunch table with Adam and Salem.

"To Tara's party," Adam said.

"Her 'Super Sweet Seventeen'?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, she's my cousin," Salem said, "So I pretty much_ have_ to be there. What about you?"

"I'll go with you!" Adam said to Salem with a wink.

"I'll be there, too," Ashley spoke, "I mean, she is my friend."

"True!" Adam exclaimed.

"Anyway, will I see you guys at Open Mic Nite?" Ashley asked with a smile.

"Totes!" they both said at the same time.

"What songs are you gonna sing?" she asked.

"I'm definitely singing some Adam Lambert," Adam said, "I just feel like I'm his alter ego, or something..."

"Great!" Ashley exclaimed, "What about you, Salem?"

"Probably, some Fall Out Boy," he replied, "You?"

"I'm gonna sing some PANIC!, some My Chemical Romance, some 3OH!3, and some P!nk," she replied.

It was strange, thinking why "R" told Salem to not trust Ashley, considering that they would probably be really good friends, music wise.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Ashley hid her PSP phone under the lunch table as she texted Adam.

**Ashley: I need 2 talk 2 u about Salem.**

**Adam: Y?**

**Ashley: I kinda saw u FWB.**

**Adam: WTF!**

**Ashley: Friends With Benefits.**

**Adam: IDK what ur talking about!**

**Ashley: U 2 were kissing!**

**Adam: Salem isn't ready 4 ppl 2 know about us.**

**Ashley: I won't tell, just talk 2 me about it.**

**Adam: NO!**

"Uhh," Adam said, "I'm gonna go get a bag of Cheetos."

"Okay," Salem said smiling.

Ashley put her phone back into her pocket, she wouldn't be ignored, she had to talk to him about this.

Salem looked at Ashley, "And then there were two," he said.

"I have to go pee," Ashley said leaving.

"And then there was Salem," he whispered to himself.

Salem heard Adam's BlackBerry ring, and realized he left his phone at the table. He looked at the text message.

**Ashley: Don't b a baby! Let's talk about it!**

Salem didn't want to snoop through Adam's phone, but it was unlocked to a conversation. He read the other texts, and then realized it. Ashley was "R". It made sense.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

Kairi parked her Mercedes in the parking lot of the Shinjuku Sex Health Clinic. She took a deep breath before walking in. She would usually be at cheerleading now, but she had important business here. She was getting an abortion today, it was the only way that she could get back with Riku.

She walked in. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said a girl with almond shaped eyes, jet black hair, and a name tag that said, DONNA on it.

"Um," Kairi spoke, "I'm here for an abortion."

"Okay," Donna said, "First, you'll need to fill out a few papers." Donna handed her a clipboard of papers.

Kairi took them, sat down, and filled them out with the pen that the clipboard came with on the side.

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

Kairi walked out of the clinic crying, she got into her car, to go back to her hotel, but she couldn't, she just sat there, and sobbed. Her eyes felt like they were on fire, her stomach felt like it was in her butt, her head felt like someone had hammered twenty nails into it, and her mouth felt like there were needles struck inside.

The noise of her crying was soon over powered by her Nokia. She looked at the new text message she got full of shock.

**Unknown: Do you want to tell Riku the good news, or do you want me to do it for you? -R**

Who the fuck was "R"? Why did they want to torture her? If they were stalking her, then they could see that she was in enough pain.

* * *

><p>Later That Night<p>

Ashley walked out of her Subaru. She was at the Shinjuku Sex Health Clinic. She usually would be talking on the phone to Riku right now, but she couldn't, thanks to "R", who told her to be here tonight. She felt her phone beep. She looked at the screen.

**Unknown: Go to the front door. -R**

She did as R said. She walked to the front door, but she didn't go inside. She found a yellow folder with her name written in Sharpie marker on it. She picked it up, and walked back to her car, where she opened it.

After a few minutes of skimming through the papers she soon found out that earlier today Kairi was here, and she got an abortion.

Ashley was so shocked. Her PSP phone made a noise, again.

**Unknown: Tell the whole school why Kairi wasn't at school Wednesday, or else! -R**

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Kairi walked into school, looking as happy as she could, considering that she felt broken inside.

"Hey, bestie!" Alyssa said walking up to her.

"Hi."

"Wow, did you loose weight?"

"No," Kairi said, "Why?"

"Relax!" Alyssa replied, "You just seemed _really _confident."

"Um, thanks, I think."

"So," Alyssa said, "How have things been with... The thing?"

"Oh, that! I talked to my doctor, and it turns out that I'm not really pregnant," Kairi lied.

"But what about the test?" Alyssa asked.

"It was just a fluke, it was false," Kairi lied.

"Good for you!" Alyssa exclaimed, "Have you told Riku about it yet?"

"Not yet, I'm about to."

"Kay," Alyssa said, "Bye!"

Kairi walked over to Riku, "Hey."

"What's up?" he asked.

"I got the thing," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"Abortion," Kairi whispered.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"What? Do you wanna get back together?" she offered.

"Kairi, I'm sorry, but I'm with someone else," Riku said looking at Ashley across the room.

"What?" Kairi exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Riku said in a sad voice.

* * *

><p>After School<p>

Ashley's shift just ended at Steam, it was almost time to set up for Open Mic Nite.

"Ashley!" Riku yelled behind her.

"Hey, babe!" she said smiling.

"Don't 'Hey, babe!' me!" Riku demanded.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"You tell me!" Riku said showing her his Droid.

She read the text message with a photo attachment on his phone.

**Unknown: Wow, Riku! Looks like your girlfriend has some explaining to do! -R**

She clicked on the photo attachment and saw a picture of her and Jade kissing at the Slice.

"Oh. My. God," Ashley whispered to herself.

"So, it's true!" Jade said.

"What?" Ashley said.

"Uhh! This!" she yelled, shoving her Droid in Ashley's face.

Ashley looked at the text and photo attachment that was sent to Jade.

**Unknown: Wow, Riku! Looks like your girlfriend has some explaining to do! -R**

The photo attachment to this text message was of Ashley and Riku kissing after he gave her the PSP phone.

"I can't believe you, Ashley!" Riku yelled.

"I didn't me for anyone to get hurt," Ashley tried to explain.

"What did you think was gonna happen? Did you expect both of us to get married to you?" Jade screamed.

"I wish that could happen!" she answered.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

Ashley felt so bad for Riku, she never even told him about her being bisexual. "Kyuubi," Ashley spoke, "could you let me and Riku talk alone for a while?"

"No," she replied, "Not until you tell me why you were kissing Riku!"

"Well..." Ashley said. She was literally speechless.

"Have you been dating him?" Jade asked full of anger.

"Yes."

"Fine, now I'll leave! We are over! Screw you!" Jade said leaving Steam.

"Are you gay?" Riku asked.

"No," she answered.

"So are you bi?"

"I like people," she spoke, "Are you okay with it?"

"Yes, I'm totes fine with it," Riku said looking at Ashley with his aqua eyes, "My friend, Sora's bisexual, there's nothing wrong with it."

"So, we can keep on dating?" Ashley asked with hope.

"No."

"But, I thought you said you were okay with me," she said, about to cry.

"I am fine with you liking guys and girls, but I'm not fine with you cheating on me," he said.

"So..."

"So, I guess we aren't a couple again," Riku said, "Bye."

"Wait!" she said, "Please, stay!"

Riku sighed, "Fine, I'll stay, but only as your friend."

Ashley smiled, "But will we ever get back with each other?"

"Maybe," Riku spoke, "If we can some how patch things up."

"Okay," Ashley said smiling at him.

"I'll see you in half an hour," Riku said leaving with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Ashley felt her PSP phone vibrate, she looked at the message.

**Unknown: I told you to tell everyone about Kairi's little mistake, but it looks like you won't listen. At least you did a good deed, but two bad deeds don't make a right! So I had to tell your boyfriend and girlfriend about your wrongs. No bad deed goes unpunished! -R**

* * *

><p>Two Hours Later<p>

It was six twenty-five, that night. Salem Williamson was sitting at a table during Open Mic Nite, drinking a soy pumpkin spice latte, watching his frienemy, Ashley Kimaru sing "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by PANIC! At The Disco.

He still had yet to tell Adam about knowing about Ashley. On the bright side, at least he didn't have to worry about "R" anymore, considering he knew that Ashley was the one who sent him those messages. He heard his iPhone make a noise.

**Adam: Meet me out in the hallway, 4 a talk, and a little make-out session! ;D**

**Salem: Kk, c u soon! :P**

Salem put his phone back into his pocket, and walked out into the hall. He saw Adam standing next to the water fountain. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Adam repeated kissing his secret boyfriend.

Salem sighed, "This is too secretive!"

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I think I'm might be ready to come out."

"Wow! That's great! What pushed you to make this decision?" he asked.

"Well," Salem said, "I'm just tired of people spreading rumors that are true, and I'm tired lying about them."

"I know exactly what you're talking about!" Adam spoke, "But, I haven't heard any rumors about you."

"Well, it might not be rumors," Salem said with worry in his voice, "But. What if someone else knows, about us?"

"Like who?" Adam asked.

"I don't know just someone, who's messing with me," Salem answered.

Salem couldn't tell Adam about "R" without being outed, but then he realized that, the only way to silence "R" was to out himself.

"Don't worry," Adam said, "Everything will be okay, as long as we're kissing each other!" Adam leaned forward to kiss Salem.

Salem backed away, "No."

"What?" Adam asked with sadness.

"Not here," Salem said taking Adam's hand.

Salem lead Adam back into Steam. He walked him on stage with him.

"Um, excuse me!" Kairi said, "It's not your turn!"

"Wait for a while!" Salem told her.

Adam gave Salem a strange look.

Salem grabbed the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement. I kissed a boy, and I like it!" Him and Adam then French kissed each other on stage.

All of the girls including Ashley, Alyssa, and Kairi were cheering.

Someone pulled them off of the stage.

"Oh my God, Salem!" Jake Porter yelled, "We wouldn't of let you back on the football team, if we knew you were gay!" Jake walked away.

"Don't listen to him," Salem's old friend, Riku Gallagher said, "I accept you."

"Thanks," Salem replied.

Adam's boyfriend, Death Fates walked over, "Um, Adam, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure," Adam answered, walking over to Death, leaving Salem.

"So," Jenny said to Salem, "I'm guessing this means that our relationship is no longer?"

"Sorry," Salem spoke, "Can we still be friends?"

"Don't apologize," Jenny replied, "it's who you are. I totally accept you, and I would love to be your friend."

"Good," Salem said smiling.

Roxas McCartney and Axel Flynn, other members of the football team walked up,

"It's alright," Axel said, "forget the haters, we accept you."

"Yeah," Roxas spoke, "Another thing, my bro really, _really _wants a date with you!"

"Thanks, guys for accepting me," Salem said about to cry from joy, "And tell Ven that I'm sorry, I'm taken!"

They walked away.

Salem took a deep breath, he was so happy, this was not how he expected coming out. He thought that he would be sad and ditched, but he was more popular than ever before.

"Do you remember the first boy you kissed?" Sora said, standing five feet away from Salem.

Salem felt so bad staring at Sora, so he walked away. He went back to his table, and then felt his iPhone vibrate. He looked at the text, hoping it was from Adam, but it wasn't.

**Unknown: It won't be that easy to get rid of me! And how dare you think that I'm Ashley! Please! Don't get too comfortable. It's not over until I say it is! -R**

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

"Are you ready to party until the sunlight?" Roxy asked her girlfriend, Tara. It was Saturday afternoon, and Kairi, Adam, and Ember were at Tara's mansion to help set up for the party.

"Hell yes!" Tara answered.

"So, Tara," Kairi spoke, "How did you manage your dad to let you have a party here?"

"Oh, he had a business trip in Washington, D.C. this weekend."

"That's aws!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Salem said walking downstairs, "We have this place to ourselves this whole weekend!"

"Hey, babe!" Adam said walking over to Salem, and kissing him.

"You, know I'm so proud of you," Kairi said.

"What do you mean?" Salem asked.

"For coming out," Kairi said.

"Oh, thanks!" Salem replied.

"You're welcome," Kairi spoke, "It was really brave of you two for you two to tell everyone that secret."

"Thank you, very much," Adam said.

Kairi heard her Nokia beep, she read the new text in shock.

**Unknown: Telling everyone your secret feels good. Why don't you try telling people, "I got pregnant by Riku, so I got an abortion,"? -R**

**Kairi: U can't make me do anything I don't wanna do!  
>Unknown: Then why don't I make you? You have until midnight to tell everyone the truth, Cinderella. -R<strong>

* * *

><p>Five Hours Later<p>

Ashley Kimaru walked into Tara Williamson's mansion for Tara's Super Sweet Seventeen with her date, Riku Gallagher. Ashley was wearing an entire outfit out of black leather.

"Hey," Adam Sato, Ashley's play cousin greeted them. Adam was with his date and new boyfriend, Salem Williamson.

"What's up?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing," Adam replied, "Except, there's a ten-foot-deep swimming pool and a chocolate fountain spiked with Godiva chocolate liqueur!"

"For real?" Ashley asked.

"Hell to the mother fucking yes!" Adam yelled.

"Sweetness!" Ashley said, "Forget the swimming pool, I'll be swimming in that chocolate fountain!"

Riku and Ashley ran straight to the backyard, where they found Tara. "Hey, b-day girl!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Hey, Ash! Hey Riku!" Tara replied.

"Hi, Tara," Riku said, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Tara exclaimed. She was wearing a short white dress and a shiny silver tiara on her head.

"Where's the chocolate fountain?" Ashley asked with excitement.

"Oh, it's over there," Tara pointed, "Right next to the alcohol and candy!"

"Candy?" Riku asked.

"It is my super sweet seventeen!" Tara said, "Help yourselves to anything!"

"Thanks!" Ashley and Riku said running over to the candy/drink/chocolate fountain table.

Riku grabbed a bottle of apple flavored Smirnoff vodka and a stick with cotton candy on it. Ashley dipped a strawberry in the spiked chocolate fountain and got a bottle of raspberry flavored Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Do you know what kind of candy I really do want?" Riku asked.

"What kind?" Ashley asked taking a large gulp of her bottle of Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"You!" Riku yelled.

Fifteen minutes later Riku was taking Ashley to the guest bedroom of Tara's mansion. "Do you wanna?..." Riku asked as he closed the bedroom's door and held up a condom.

"Now?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," Riku said, "Come on, let's do it we'll be together forever!"

Riku got on top of Ashley, he started kissing her neck and rubbing her shoulders. "I don't think we should be doing this," Ashley said.

"Why, not?" Riku said unzipping her leather outfit.

Moments later Riku was on top of Ashley, licking her bare nipples, and pulling his dick in and out of Ashley's vagina. Ashley felt trapped, like she couldn't escape Riku's force. She only wanted to have a good time with her friends at the party, that didn't mean she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend.

Five minutes later Riku was laying naked in the bed, "That was so good!" Ashley was out of the bed, putting her clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked her.

"I wanna go get, um... A Hershey's bar, from the candy table," Ashley answered.

"Okay?..."

Ashley left the room fully clothed and with her cell phone in her hand. She heard her PSP ring.

**Unknown: Wow! You sure did steam up the windows! Don't worry, it'll be our own little secret! The only ones that will know will be you, me, and Jade! Tell her before you leave the party, or I promise you that you'll regret not telling her. -R**

* * *

><p>An Hour Later<p>

"Bye, Kairi!" Jenny yelled.

"Later, guys!" Kairi said as she walked out of Tara's mansion, she was here all day.

Thank God, she wasn't drunk, she had to drive back to the Hilton. She approached her car, when she saw a piece of notebook paper taped to the windshield. She picked it up and read it carefully.

**Where do you think your going? It's not even midnight, and you still didn't tell anyone! You better do it soon, or else I'll turn your Mercedes into a pumpkin. You have two more hours until the stroke of midnight, Cinderella! Tick-tock! -R**

Kairi grabbed the note, ripped it, and shoved it into her purse. She had no choice, but to walk back into the party, and when she was walking, that was when she realized, "R" was here.

* * *

><p>Fifteen Minutes Later<p>

Ashley had spent what felt like days searching for Jade at this party. She couldn't leave without "R" doing something horrible. She also spent the time avoiding Riku, since their unwanted fling in the guest room.

Ashley was just searching around the room, when all of the sudden she bumped into someone. "Excuse me, I'm sorry!" she said.

"It's alright," said the girl that Ashley bumped into.

The girl turned around and Ashley noticed that it was Aqua Holland, Riku's nineteen-year-old half-sister.

"Hey!" Aqua said, "My brother has been looking all over for you!"

"Really?" Ashley spoke, "That's great, bye!"

"Hold on! Hold on! Don't you wanna see him, after what happened?" Aqua asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked, shaking in fear.

"In the guest room!" Aqua exclaimed.

"How? How? How do you know about that?" Ashley was almost positive that Aqua was "R".

"Relax, Kimaru!" Aqua said, "He told me, you know that was his first time?"

"Ugh!" Ashley whined.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"It's just..."

"What?" Aqua yelled.

"I didn't want to do it," Ashley confessed.

"Wow!" Aqua said in shock.

"I have to go now," Ashley said, leaving the room, still searching for Jade.

Riku saw his sister across the room, he walked over to her. "Have you seen her?" Riku asked Aqua.

"Yeah," she said, "I just talked to her."

"What? Where did she go?" Riku exclaimed.

"Um, Riku..." Aqua spoke.

"What is it, sis?" he asked.

"Well, it's about Ashley."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"I guess you can say that," she said.

"Just tell me!" Riku demanded.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but she didn't want to do it," Aqua said taking a deep breath.

"You mean," Riku spoke with sorrow in his voice, "You mean, I raped her!"

"Maybe it could be seen that way..."

"Oh. My. God!"

"What is it, Riku?" Aqua asked.

"I don't belong here! I don't belong anywhere!" Riku said running out of the mansion.

"Riku! Where are you going?" Aqua yelled as loud as she could.

"Anywhere. Anywhere, but here," he answered.

* * *

><p>Five Minutes Later<p>

Ashley walked into the living room of the mansion where she bumped into Kairi and Salem. "Sorry, guys," she said.

"It's fine," they both said.

Suddenly, Ashley's PSP Phone ringed, Salem's iPhone beeped, and Kairi's Nokia chirped. All of them got the same message.

**Unknown: Wow! All three of my victims together in the same room! Perfect! -R**

Ashley looked over at Salem's and Kairi's phones. "Oh my God, you guys! We all got the same text!" she exclaimed.

"You mean," Salem spoke, "you two have also gotten texts?"

"E-mails," Ashley said.

"Notes," Kairi said.

"All from 'R'?" Salem asked.

"Yup," Ashley said.

"Unfortunately," Kairi answered.

"Hey, guys," Ashley spoke, "I think that 'R' is here."

"So do I," Kairi agreed.

Salem's iPhone beeped again. "I got a text form Adam, he said, he wants me to meet me at the entrance, he's about to leave," Salem said, "So, I'm gonna go..."

"Wait!" Kairi said, "What about us? What are we supposed to do?"

"Yeah, Salem," Ashley spoke, "'R' is here!"

"You, guys stay here, and look for 'R'. I'll call you when I get back, okay?" he said.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Fifteen Minutes Later<p>

"Thanks for coming!" Salem said as he kissed Adam good-bye.

"Bye," Adam said getting into his Toyota Prius.

Salem waved as Adam droved away.

Then he felt his iPhone vibrate. He didn't even bother looking at the text or who it was from, it was form, he just unlocked the phone.

**Tonight could change everything, remember that! -R**

After reading the text for the second time he realized it wasn't from Unknown. It was from a number in his address book, it was a number that Salem knew well, very, _very _well.

Suddenly, his phone rang, Ashley was calling him.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey," Ashley said, "Look, Kairi and I aren't having the best of luck finding 'R'."

"No problem!" Salem said.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Look," Salem said, "My phone has ten percent left, but I know who 'R' is! Come and meet me some where private, so I can tell you!"

"Like where?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know, what about in the school parking lot, no one is there!"

"That sounds perfect! We're on our way!" Ashley said.

The phone call ended, Salem looked at his phone's screen, it was dead.

* * *

><p>Ten Minutes Later<p>

Salem was two minutes away from the school, his phone was charging, just a second ago his friend, Kairi sent him a text saying that her and Ashley were already at the school parking lot. Salem drove faster and faster, and then he noticed a black BMW with black tinted windows. The car was just behind him, he thought that it was following him.

Once he got the parking lot's entrance, he turned. He parked his car, put his iPhone in his hand and stepped out.

"Salem! Over here!" Ashley yelled across the parking lot.

"Salem! Salem, look out!" Kairi yelled.

Salem turned around and saw the BMW race up behind him. The car it him, making him fly up in the air. Salem's iPhone fell out of his hand. The BMW turned around and ran over his iPhone, too. Then the car left into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Moments Later<p>

"Salem!" Kairi yelled, "Oh my God! Oh my God, Salem!"

Ashley and her friend, Kairi ran over to Salem, who was just hit by a car.

"Quick!" Ashley said, "Call 911! Oh my God!"

"He's not breathing!" Kairi said as she dialed the number.

Suddenly Ashley's PSP Phone blinked, and Kairi's Nokia buzzed.

"Oh, no!" Ashley cried.

"Please, no!" Kairi bugged.

**Unknown: One secret keeper down, two to go! I'll be watching you, bitches. -R**


	5. Update

A/N

Here's an update sorry to my fans who like this story but I have no choice but to discontinue it. Salem and I had some creative difference and I shall not let this ruin my FanFictions. I am terribly sorry for the wait. It's not me it's him. We aren't on speaking terms now so shall stops this story. Again I am sorry for the delay. I love you my fans and I want you to keep on reading my stories. Thank you and have a nice day. – Love Ashley.


End file.
